


Between These Wings

by imnotdoneyetap



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotdoneyetap/pseuds/imnotdoneyetap
Summary: "You were given free will," he tells her. "Our father gave you that gift and now you have to decide. Are you on the side of the angels or the devil himself?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own anything beside my own character (Evelyn Singer) and added storyline. Also Evelyn Singer is played by the lovely Chloe Bennet.

        I uncapped the chilled beers and let the caps drop to the floor. They clatter on the ground and I shove them under the fridge with the toe of my boot before making my way back to the table. I set the beer bottle across from Bobby and take a seat next to him. I push the plate forward but he remains distracted, looking off in the distance. He had been like this since I got back 3 days ago, but after the prank calls from this morning things seemed to be worse. 

        “You have to eat,” I tell him. 

        “I can’t.” 

        “Come on, pops,” I continue to push. 

        His eyes turn to look at me, void of emotions. 

        “Why are you even back here? You’ve been gone for four years. Why come back now?” 

        “You know why,” I sigh out as I lean back on my chair. I take a drink and let the cool beer relax me of the tension between Bobby and I. “Dean died, Sam disappeared, and you’re alone. I thought it was time to come back home.” 

        “I don’t need to be taken care of,” Bobby exclaims before pushing the plate away from him and taking his beer into the library. 

        “I know that,” I state. “Maybe I’m the one who needs to be taken care of…” 

        Bobby turns around and narrows his eyes at me. For the first time since I came back, he’s looked at me with some sense of emotion;  _empathy._

        “They were my friends,” I tell him. “My _only_ friends and they’re gone. I’m scared and worried for Sam and what he’s probably doing to get Dean back, but it’s been months! You haven’t heard from him in months! And you’re my dad so I… so I wanted to come home.”

        “I’m not your dad,” Bobby retorts with a snort before we hear the knocking on the door. 

        “I know you’re not,” I answer with a sly smile as we both make our way to the door. “But you raised me so you earned the title.” 

        “I’m still not your dad,” Bobby repeats causing me to chuckle. 

        “Yeah, yeah…” I mumble as I lean against the wall waiting. 

        Bobby pulls the door open and all humor disappears. We both freeze as we saw the sight in front of us. 

        “Surprise.” 

        “You told me he died,” I exclaim to Bobby as I walk into a living Dean’s point of view. “Is this some twisted joke? Did you fake your death so I could come running back? This isn’t funny! I…” 

        I turn to Bobby who seems as shocked as I was. 

        “I… I don’t…” 

        Dean looks away from me and looks at the stuttering Bobby. 

        “Yeah, me neither,” Dean states as he steps into the house. “But here I am.” 

        It only took a second for Bobby to take out his silver knife from his back and lunge towards Dean. As both of them wrestle against each other, I grab the shotgun leaning next to the wall and pull it up, loading it quickly before aiming it at Dean. 

        “Nobody move.” 

        Dean looks up at me with his hands raised in surrender. 

        “Evey, I swear it’s me.” He tells me. “It’s me!” 

        “Don’t listen to him,” Bobby warns as he attempts to attack Dean again. Dean quickly shoves a chair between him and Bobby before raising his hands once more. 

        “Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! Your name is Robert Steven Singer. You became a hunter after your wife got possessed, and... you're about the closest thing I have to a father.” Dean then turns to me. “Evelyn Singer, you’re the girl next door. You were found by Bobby in one of his hunts and he looked after you ever since. You also have the biggest crush on me.” 

        “Do not,” I mutter as I slightly lower the shotgun as the information he spouted out was spot on. 

        It was hard to know if this was the real Dean or not. He acted like him for sure, but there was no way of knowing. Bobby lowers the knife and steps towards Dean slowly. He places a hand on Dean’s shoulder before attempting to cut him again, but Dean quickly subdues and disarms him.

        “I am not a shapeshifter!” Dean shouts. 

        “Then you're a Revenant!” Bobby accuses. 

        Dean shoves Bobby away from him and holds out the knife that he took from Bobby. He holds it out in front of him.

        “Alright, if I was either, could I do this with a silver knife?” Dean asks as he rolls up his left sleeve, and slices his arm with the knife. Blood is drawn and I let the shotgun in my hand completely drop. 

        “Dean?” 

        “That's what I've been trying to tell you,” Dean sighs out. 

        Bobby grabs Dean in for a tight hug. 

        “It's... It's good to see you, boy.” 

        “Yeah, you too,” Dean replies as he pulls away. 

        I couldn’t hold in my relief in much longer and I quickly run towards Dean jumping into his arms.

        “Oh God, I missed you,” I tell him as he puts me down. “I missed you when you were alive and I missed you more when you were dead.”

        “I missed you too, Evey.” Dean says placing a kiss on my forehead. “It’s been a long time since I last saw you. Last I heard you were roaming Mexico.” 

        “Yeah, we can talk about my travels later,” I tell him. “What I want to know is about your time away. Last I heard you were rotting in Hell. How was uh… How are you here?”

        “I don't know. I just, uh, I just woke up in a pine box…”

        Before Dean could explain further, Bobby throws holy water to an unsuspecting Dean’s face. He pauses and spits out water before turning to Bobby with a slight glare. 

        “I'm not a demon either, you know.” 

        “Sorry,” Bobby apologizes. “Can’t be too careful.”

        I couldn’t help but snicker as I grab a nearby hand towel and hand it to Dean. He wipes his face and continues to explain how he dug himself out of his buried coffin. 

        “But... that don't make a lick of sense,” Bobby states. 

        “Yeah, yeah, you're preachin' to the choir,” Dean replies as we all make our way to the study. I grab the first aid kid and start to tend to Dean’s cuts. 

        “Dean, your chest was ribbons, your insides were slop. And you've been buried for  _four months_. Even if you could slip out of hell and back into your meat suit…” 

        “I know,” Dean responds. “I should look like a Thriller video reject.” 

        “What do you remember?” I ask him concerned. “How was uh… hell this time of year?” 

        Dean chuckles at the question and shakes his head. 

        “I don’t know,” he answers. “I remember I was a Hellhound's chew toy, and then... lights out. Then I come to, six feet under, that was it.” 

        Once I was done, I took a seat around Bobby’s desk and Dean sighs. 

        “Sam’s number's not working. He's, uh... he's not…” 

        “Oh, he's alive,” Bobby states with a shake of his head. 

        “As far as we know…” I add in. 

        “Good…” Dean replies before pausing. “Wait, what do you mean, as far as _we_ know?”

        “I haven't talked to him for months,” Bobby tells him. Dean then turns to look at me in question. 

        “I’ve been gone for four years and only got here three days ago,” I tell Dean. “I know about the same thing you do.” 

        “You're kidding,” Dean mutters tiredly. He turns to Bobby with concern etched over his face. “You just let him go off by himself?” 

        “He was dead set on it,” Bobby explains to Dean before pointing at me. “Besides, when this one wanted to go to South America to hunt Brazilian gods, I couldn’t talk her out of it. How in the hell was I supposed to get Sam to listen to me?”

        “Bobby, you should've been looking after him.” 

        “I tried,” Bobby states. “These last months haven't been exactly easy, you know. For him or me. We had to bury you.”

        “Why did you bury me, anyway?” Dean asks him. 

        “I wanted you salted and burned,” Bobby answers, “Usual drill. But... Sam wouldn't have it.” 

        “Well, I'm glad he won that one,” Dean sighs out. 

        “He said you'd need a body when he got you back home somehow. That's about all he said.” 

        “What did he mean by that?” I ask concerned.  

        “He was quiet. Real quiet. And then he just took off.” Bobby explains. “Wouldn’t return my calls. I tried to find him, but he didn't want to be found.” 

        “Oh, damn it, Sammy.” Dean mutters as he rubbed his eyes. 

        “What?” 

        “Oh, he got me home okay.” Dean replies. “But whatever he did, it is bad mojo.” 

        “What makes you say that?” I ask him. 

        “You should have seen the grave site. It was like a nuke went off.” Dean explains to us. “And then there was this... this force, this presence, I don't know, but it… it blew past me at a fill-up joint. And then this…” 

        Dean pulls up his sleeve up and reveals a very angry scar of a red handprint. My hand slowly sets upon it and I look at it in wonder. 

        “What in the hell?” Bobby asks. 

        “It was like a demon just yanked me out,” Dean states, “Or rode me out.” 

        “But why?” 

        “To hold up their end of the bargain.” 

        “You think Sam made a deal?” I ask Dean. “Our Sam? The one who would rather read books than play hunters with us? That Sam striking a deal with the devil?”

        “It's what I would have done.” Dean replies. I stared at him in shock. “A lot has changed these past few years, Evey. It’s about time you should catch up.” 

*****

        While Dean showered and changed, Bobby did his best in explaining what happened the past few years of me being gone. I had known that John had died but I never knew of everything that happened before and after that. If I had known things had turned out that way they did, I would have come home sooner. 

        Bobby ate the sandwich I made earlier. His appetite returning alongside the resurrection of Dean. Knowing that Dean would probably be hungry too, I started to prepare him a late lunch too. Once he had been dressed and fed, Dean got to work. 

        “Yeah, hi, I have a cell phone account with you guys, and uh, I lost my phone. I was wondering if you could turn the GPS on for me.” Dean says through the phone. “Yeah. Name's Wedge Antilles. Social is 2-4-7-4. Thank you.” 

        Dean quickly hangs up the phone and takes up my laptop. 

        “How'd you know he'd use that name?” Bobby asks him. 

        “You kiddin' me? What don't I know about that kid?” 

        Dean opens up the cellphone provider’s website and types in the information. As we wait for the location to load, Dean looks around the study. He picks up one of the many empty liquor bottles scattered around the desk. 

        “Hey, Bobby? What's the deal with the liquor store?” Dean asks him. “What, are your parents out of town or something?” 

        “The last few months haven’t been easy for him,” I answer for Bobby who looks away from the both of us. “It took him a while to actually call me up to tell me the news.” 

        “And then it took you two months before you actually came home,” Bobby retorts. 

        I sigh and find Dean with his eyebrows raised at me in surprise. 

        “What were you doing that made you miss my funeral?” Dean asks me, a hint of annoyance in his voice. “Hunting down the chupacabra?” 

        “Yeah, I actually was,” I answer as I cross my arms over my chest. “But imagine my disappointment when the chupacabra turned out to be just a regular wendigo.”

        “Huh,” Dean says with a roll of his eyes. He looks down at the computer once it beeps and it display a city map with a blue arrow pointing to a star. 

        “Sam's in Pontiac, Illinois.” I tell them. 

        “Right near where you were planted.” Bobby states. 

        “Right where I popped up.” Dean tells us with a hint of concern. “Hell of a coincidence, don't you think?” 

*****

Astorial Motel

        Dean, Bobby, and I crowded around the small hallway of the motel. Dean knocks on the room door in which Sam was supposedly in and it is instantly opened by some woman wearing only a tank top and underwear. We were all surprised to see her there and I instantly swat Bobby and Dean to force them to look into her eyes instead of her naked legs.

        “So where is it?” she asks us.

        “Where's what?” Dean asks confused. 

        “The pizza... that takes two guys and a chick to deliver?” 

        “I think we got the wrong room,” I state motioning to Dean and Bobby to leave. Before we could take our leave, Sam steps out to see us. 

        “Hey, is…”

        Sam stops in his tracks as he catches sight of Dean. 

        “Heya, Sammy,” Dean mutters quietly. 

        Sam remains silent as Dean takes a step into the room. Sam doesn’t hesitate to pull out a knife and lunge after Dean. Dean manages to block it and Bobby and I run in to pull Sam away. 

        “Who are you?!” Sam shouts at Dean accusingly. 

        “Like you didn't do this?!” Dean shouts back. 

        “Do what?!” 

        “It's him,” I tell Sam trying to calm him enough to let him go. “It's him. We've been through this already, it's _really_ him.” 

        “What…” Sam questions as Bobby and I let him go. 

        “I know.” Dean jokes nervously as Sam approaches him. “I look fantastic, huh?” 

        Sam pulls Dean into an embrace, both on the verge of tears. 

        “So are you two like... together?” 

        We all turn to the young woman from before, forgetting that she was even there. I clear my throat and Sam bashfully shakes his head at her. 

        “What? No. _No_. He's my brother.” 

        “Uh... got it. I... I guess. Look, I should probably go.” 

        “Yeah, that's probably a good idea.” Sam tells her. “Sorry.” 

        The young woman quickly grabs her clothes and changes into them. Sam walks her out and once she’s gone, he turns to all of us. His eyes stop at me and he takes a step back. 

        “Evey?” he asks as if he just had just noticed me.

        “Yes, it’s me.” I laugh out as Sam pulls me into a hug. “I may not have come from Hell, but I did come back from the heat of Mexico so same thing.” 

        Sam laughs at this. 

        “When did you get back?” Sam asks me. “And how was Mexico? Last I heard you were trying to salt and burn _la Llorona_.” 

        I chuckled at this and as much as I wanted to tell him of the past four years of my travels, I couldn’t. They were bigger matters to tend to. 

        “We can catch up later,” I tell him. “What we need to do right now is figure out how Dean got out of Hell.” 

        “So tell me,” Dean asks Sam. “What’d it cost?” 

        “You think I made a deal?” Sam asks him. 

        “That's exactly what we think,” Bobby states. 

        “Well, I didn’t,” Sam argues. 

        “Don't lie to me,” Dean exclaims. 

        “I'm not lying,” Sam insists. 

        “So what now, I'm off the hook and you're on, is that it? You're some demon's bitch-boy? I didn't want to be saved like this!” Dean shouts. 

        “Look, Dean, I wish I had done it, all right?” Sam exclaims as he stands up from his seat on the bed. Dean grabs Sam by the front of his shirt and shakes him. 

        “There's no other way that this could have gone down. Now tell the truth!” 

        “I tried everything. That's the truth.” Sam states, pulling away from Dean’s hold. “I tried opening the Devil's Gate. Hell, I tried to bargain, Dean, but no demon would deal, all right? You were rotting in Hell for months. For months, and I couldn't stop it. So I'm sorry it wasn't me, all right? Dean, I'm sorry.” 

        Dean lets the subject drop and relaxes at the genuine remorse in Sam’s tone. 

        “It's okay, Sammy. You don't have to apologize, I believe you.” 

        “Don't get me wrong, I'm gladdened that Sam's soul remains intact, but it does raise a sticky question.” Bobby steps in. 

        “Yeah, we’re nowhere near an answer.” I state. 

        Everyone turns to look at me with a questioning glance and I lift my eyebrow at the sudden attention. 

        “So uh… you have perfect timing in coming back home for a visit.” Dean says as he narrows his eyes at me. I couldn’t help but laugh at this new accusation.         

        “I love you, Dean, I really do, but I had nothing to do with this.” I tell him. “I have Bobby to think about. Poor man would have killed me if I pulled that kind of shit.” 

        “True,” Bobby agrees. “Evey isn’t an idjit like the two of you are.” 

        Dean sighs as he hears this. 

        “Then that leaves us back at the beginning,” Dean sighs out. “If neither of you didn't pull me out, then what did?” 

        We all tried to come up with an answer but we couldn't think of anything. Sam hands everyone a beer to help move things along. 

        “So what were you doing around here if you weren't digging me out of my grave?” Dean asks Sam. 

        “Well, once I figured out I couldn't save you, I started hunting down Lilith, trying to get some payback.” Sam answers. 

        “All by yourself,” Bobby muttered annoyed. “Who do you think you are, your old man?” 

        “Uh, yeah, I'm sorry, Bobby,” Sam apologizes. “I should have called. I was pretty messed up.” 

        “Oh yeah,” Dean states as he raises a pink flowery bra off the floor and holds it up to Sam. “I really feel your pain.” 

        Dean throws the bra in my direction and I quickly swat it away.

        “Really Sam?” I frown in disgust. “I thought you were a gentleman who didn’t kiss and tell.” 

        Bobby shakes his head at all of us and Sam changes the subject. 

        “Anyways, uh, I was checking these demons out of Tennessee, and out of nowhere they took a hard left, booked up here.” 

        “When?” Dean asks him. 

        “Yesterday morning.” 

        “When I busted out,” Dean states. 

        “You think these demons are here because of you?” I ask Dean who simply nods. 

        “But why?” Sam asks. 

        “Well, I don't know,” Dean answers with a shrug. “Some badass demon drags me out and now this? It's gotta be connected somehow.” 

        “How you feelin', anyway?” Bobby asks him. 

        “I'm a little hungry.” Dean says as he rubs his stomach. 

        “No, I think he meant if you felt like yourself?” I ask Dean. “Anything strange or different?” 

        “Or demonic?” Dean grits out annoyed. “How many times do I have to prove I'm me?” 

        “Listen, no demon's letting you loose out of the goodness of their hearts.” Bobby tells Dean. “They’ve gotta have something nasty planned.” 

        “Well, I feel fine,” Dean claims. 

        “Okay, look, we don't know what they're planning. We got a pile of questions and no shovel. We need help.” Sam states. 

        “Bobby and I know a psychic a few hours from here, I think?” I ask as a nudge Bobby’s side. He nods and starts to pull out his phone. “Something this big, maybe she's heard the other side talking.” 

        “Hell yeah, it's worth a shot.” 

        “I'll be right back.” Bobby says as he walks out of the room and out onto the hallway to make the call. 

        Once Bobby was gone, I turn to the brothers and couldn’t help but smile at them. 

        “So… how much did y'all miss me?” 

        Dean and Sam chuckle at my question and a nudge them aside so I could sit in between them. 

        “Come on,” I jab again. “Admit it, you guys missed me.” 

        “Yeah, we did.” Sam states. “So fill us in, how was hunting in Mexico?”

        “Amazing,” I tell him. “My Spanish got extremely better and the food down there is great. But I can tell you about Mexico later, I’m more concerned about Dean’s current travels. Are you sure you're ok?” 

        “Uh, I don't know, I feel fine,” Dean answers quickly. “I don't remember anything from down under. I must have blacked it out. I don't remember a damn thing.” 

        “Well, thank God for that,” Sam comments. 

        “Yeah,” Dean says as he took a swing from the bottle. 

        I narrow my eyes at him in concern and I was ready to question him further but the look in his eyes made me drop the subject. The conversation grew quiet after that but Bobby soon came in with news about Pamela. Sam packed his bag up and we all headed out for the short drive.

*****

        It only took a few knocks on the door before Pamela opened it. Pamela’s eyes widen at the sight of Bobby and I there and she quickly pulls us into a hug. 

        “Bobby! Evey!” 

        “Pam!” I shout back. “God, it’s good to see you again!” 

        “I can say the same thing about you,” Pam states as she lets me go. Her eyes then move behind me as they catch sight of Dean and Sam. “So, are these _your_ boys?” 

        “Ha, ha, Pam, they aren’t _mine._ ” I say nudging her slightly. “I grew up with them. They’re practically my brothers.” 

        Pam rolls her eyes at this and Bobby introduces them to each other. 

        “Sam, Dean,” Bobby states. “This is Pamela Barnes, best damn psychic in the state.” 

        “Mm, mm, mm,” Pam hums out as she checks out Sam and Dean. She then glances at me. “You sure you don’t want them?” 

        “Drop it, Pamela.” 

        Pam laughs at this and turns to the brothers once more.

        “Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh? Makes you a rare individual.” 

        “If you say so,” Dean replies with a flirtatious grin. 

        “Come on in,” Pam says opening up the door and allowing everyone inside. 

        “So, you hear anything?” Bobby asks her as he makes his way in. 

        “Well, I Ouija'd my way through a dozen spirits. No one seems to know who broke your boy out, or why.” 

        “So what's next?” I ask her. 

        “A séance, I think.” Pamela answers. “See if we can see who did the deed.” 

        “You're not gonna... summon the damn thing here?” Bobby asks nervously. 

        “No. I just want to get a sneak peek at it.” Pamela answers as she leads us into a side room. “Like a crystal ball without the crystal.” 

        Pamela starts prepping the room and I couldn’t help but roll my eyes as Dean and Sam checked Pam out. Luckily, it didn’t take long to prep the room for this seance. We sat on the floor and I sat in between Dean and Sam. We took each other’s hands and waited for further instruction. 

        “I need to touch something our mystery monster touched,” Pam asks Dean. Dean suddenly jumps and I roll my eyes at Pam as her hand appears from under the table.

        “Whoa,” Dean comments. “Well, he didn't touch me there.” 

        “My mistake,” Pam grins out. 

        Dean lets go of my hand and takes off his outer shirt and pulls up his left t-shirt sleeve to reveal the harsh red handprint. Pam lays her hand on the handprint and closes her eyes. We all follow her example and close our eyes. 

        “I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle.” 

        Suddenly, the nearby television flicks on and static was all we could hear. I couldn’t help but hear a faint whisper in the background. 

        “I invoke, conjure, and command…” Pam pauses and she tilts her head. “Castiel? No. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy.” 

        “Castiel?” Dean asks confused. 

        “Its name.” Pamela answers. “It’s whispering to me, warning me to turn back.” 

        The white noise and static continues and I felt uneasy. 

        “Pam, you sure about this?” I ask her. Pam ignores my question and continues. 

        “I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face.” 

        “Maybe we should stop,” Bobby states as the noise around us increases. I flinch as I hear a voice break through the static. _A warning of precaution._

        “I almost got it.”

        “Pam,” I exclaim. “He’s warning you…” 

        “I command you, show me your face! Show me your face now!” 

        All of the candles flare up several feet in the air and suddenly Pam begins to scream. Her eyes fly open and are filled with a white burning light. Everything becomes silent and Pam's body begins to tilt back. Bobby barely manages to catch her before her body hit the ground. 

        “Call 9-1-1!” Bobby shouts and Sam runs out of the room to get the phone. 

        Pam’s eyelids slowly open to reveal empty sockets and she begins to sob.

        “I can't see! I can't see! Oh God!” 

        Dean and I shared a look of concern and I tried to console Pamela as best as I could. Whatever pulled Dean out of hell was something new and never seen before and I was worried as to what this could all possibly mean for all of us. 

*****

        “Are you sure you want to stay with us?” Dean asks me as he finished giving his order to the waitress. “You and Pam seem pretty close. Are you sure you didn’t want to stay with Bobby and her?” 

        “I would feel useless just staying by her bedside," I tell Dean with a sigh, "Besides, Bobby is giving me updates. He said she’s stable and out of I.C.U.”

        “And blind, because of us,” Dean states. 

        “And we still have no clue who we're dealing with,” Sam adds in. 

        “That's not entirely true,” I tell both of them. They both turn to me with questioning glances. “We got a name. _Castiel_.” 

        “You’re right,” Dean agrees. “With the right mumbo-jumbo we could summon him, bring him right to us.” 

        “You're crazy,” Sam exclaims. “Absolutely not.” 

        “We'll work him over,” Dean continues. “I mean, after what he did?” 

        “Pam took a peek at him and her eyes burned out of her skull, and you want to have a face to face?” Sam argues. 

        “You have a better idea?” I ask Sam. 

        “Yeah, as a matter of fact I do. I followed some demons to town, right?” Sam explains. “So, we go find them. Someone's gotta know something about something.” 

        Before either Dean and I could say something in response the waitress appears with our orders. She sets two plates of pie on the table and a chocolate milkshake. We thank her, but she doesn’t leave our table, and instead takes a seat. 

        “You angling for a tip?” Dean asks quirking a brow at her. 

        “I'm sorry. Thought you were looking for us,” the waitress says as she lets her eyes turn demon-black. I recoil back into the chair and see the two other men in the restaurant show their black eyes at us. We were completely surrounded. 

        “Demons,” I mutter annoyed. “Surely didn’t miss those in Mexico.” 

        Dean and Sam huff out in amusement. 

        “Dean,” the demon waitress says with a slight grin. “To hell and back. Aren't you a lucky duck?” 

        “That's me.” 

        “So you get to just stroll out of the pit, huh?” the demon waitress asks annoyed. “Tell me. What makes you so special?” 

        “I like to think it's because of my perky nipples.” 

        “Dean,” I say warningly. 

        “I don't know,” Dean sighs out to the demon. “Wasn't my doing, I don't know who pulled me out.” 

        “Right,” the demon accuses. “You don’t.” 

        “No, I don’t.” Dean tells her again. 

        “Lying's a sin, you know,” the demon claims. 

        “I'm not lying,” Dean states. “But I'd like to find out, so if you wouldn't mind enlightening me, Flo…” 

        “Mind your tone with me, boy,” the demon snaps. “I’ll drag you back to hell myself.” 

        I eye the two guarding demons by the door ready for a confrontation. From the sound of the demon waitress’ tone, we were all preparing for a fight. 

        “No, you won’t.” Dean tells her. 

        My focus turns back to Dean, surprised at him for facing her on. The demon seemed surprised too since she didn’t expect Dean to call her out on her bluff. 

        “No?” 

        “No,” Dean repeats. “Because if you were you would have done it already. Fact is, you don't know who cut me loose. And you're just as spooked as we are. And you're looking for answers.” 

        Dean grins at her. 

        “Well, maybe it was some turbocharged spirit. Or, uh, Godzilla. Or some big bad boss demon. I'm guessing at your pay grade that they don't tell you squat. Because whoever it was, they want me out. And they're a lot stronger than you.” Dean leans back in his chair and grins. “So go ahead. Send me back. But don't come crawling to me when they show up on your front doorstep with some Vaseline and a fire hose.” 

        “I'm going to reach down your throat and rip out your lungs,” the demon threatens. 

        Dean leans forward and slaps her. The demon waitress takes it and Dean throws her another one. She still does nothing and just glares at him, but now she held a nervous look as well. 

        “That's what I thought,” Dean states as he gets up from the table. “Let's go, Sam and Evey.” 

        We all walk out of the diner without a scratch. I look back at the diner and then back at them. 

        “Did we just walk out of that alive?” I ask them. 

        “Holy crap, we did,” Dean sighs out. 

        “We're not just going to leave them in there, are we, Dean?” Sam asks him. 

        “Well yeah, there's three of them, probably more, and we've only got one knife between us.” 

        “What knife?” I ask confused. 

        “I’ll explain later,” Sam tells me before facing Dean once more. “I've been killing a lot more demons than that lately.” 

        “Not anymore,” Dean states as he gets into the impala. “The smarter brother's back in town.”

        “Dean, we've got to take them,” Sam continues to prod. “They are dangerous.” 

        “They're scared, okay?” Dean tells him. “Scared of whatever had the juice to yank me out. We're dealing with a bad mofo here. One job at a time.” 

*****

Astorial Motel— _Night_

        We returned to Sam’s rented room and Dean quickly lands on Sam’s bed and passed out for the night. Sam kindly helps me prepare the pull out bed from the couch and I make myself as comfortable as I could be there. Sam takes the small arm chair and pulls out his laptop to do some slight research. I would have done the same but my eyes slowly closed shut for a light sleep. 

        Hours seemed to have passed by before I hear a whisper in my mind. The television nearby emitted the light straight to my face and I groaned. Someone was calling Dean’s name and in my sleep-addled mind I tried to ignore it so I could return to my dreams. 

        “Dean,” I mumble half-asleep from the sofa bed. “Dean, someone’s calling your name.” 

        This seems to wake Dean up and I roll over. 

        “Evey…” Dean calls out to me in worry. 

        “What?” I exclaim as I sit up, eyes snapping towards him. The radio turns on and the tv starts to become louder on its own. Dean grabs the shotgun from his side and I look around to find that Sam is gone. 

        The voice gets louder and it seems to shake the room. 

        “It’s’s saying your name,” I tell Dean as I make my way towards him in the center of the room. “It’s trying to make you listen.” 

        “What are you talking about?!” Dean shouts back. “All I hear is white noise!” 

        It’s voice, which lacked any markers to define it’s gender, became louder and more demanding. 

        I clutch at my ears as Dean does the same, dropping the gun, his hands dripping with blood as it trailed down his ears. The mirrored ceiling cracks above us and the windows shatter inward. Dean and I drop to our knees and it was hard to decipher whatever it was trying to say next. 

        The cracking continues and the mirrored ceiling begins to break, shattering it’s remains around us. Dean looks up and quickly tackles me to the ground as the ceiling shattered onto us. The door swings open and Bobby arrives at the end of the attack. The whole room turned silent and I couldn’t help but let out a sigh.

  
Out on the Road— _Night_

        Bobby drove down the highway as Dean wiped himself clean of blood. His eyes look at me through the rearview mirror questioning how I came out of that unscathed. I didn’t know the answer myself or the reason why I could hear his name being called out so clearly. I look away from his gaze and watched the buildings that we were passing by. 

        “How you doin', kid?” Bobby asks Dean.

        “Aside from the church bells ringing in my head, peachy,” Dean answers as he pulls out his phone and dials a number. “What are you doing?” 

        I turn to look at him once more and realize he must be calling Sam who had conveniently disappeared from the situation.

        “Well, uh, Bobby's back,” Dean tells him. “We're going to grab a beer.” 

        Bobby snaps towards him in shock and Dean holds up a finger at him. He tells Sam goodbye before hanging up. 

        “Why didn't you tell him about what happened?” I ask Dean. 

        “Because he would just try to stop us,” Dean replies as he looks out the window. 

        “From what?” Bobby asks. 

        “Summoning this thing,” Dean answers. 

        “You’re kidding, right?” I laugh out, refusing to believe he really wanted to do this. 

        “It's time we faced it head-on.” 

        “You can't be serious!” Bobby exclaimed. 

        “As a heart attack,” Dean tells us. “It's high noon, baby.” 

        “Well, we don't know what it is.” Bobby states. “ It could be a demon, it could be anything.”

        Dean’s eyes flicker to mine in question, but I just shrug. He looks away from me once more and I let out a sigh of relief. 

        “That's why we've got to be ready for anything,” Dean tells us as he pulls out the demon-killing knife. “We've got the big-time magic knife, you've got an arsenal in the trunk…” 

        “This is a bad idea,” I warn him. 

        “I second that,” Bobby retorts.

        “Yeah, I couldn't agree more, but what other choice do we have?” Dean offers up. 

        “We could choose life,” Bobby remarks. 

        “Bobby, whatever this is, whatever it wants, it's after me,” Dean explains. “That much we know, right? I've got no place to hide. I can either get caught with my pants down again or we can make our stand.” 

        “Maybe we should call Sam,” I offer up. “We could use him on this.” 

        “Nah, he's better off where he is,” Dean brushes off. 

  
Warehouse— _Night_

        I shake the spray paint can and hear the clicking before starting to spray the symbol onto the wall. I flipped to the next page and started drawing the next sigil. Bobby was doing the same on the opposite wall while Dean brought in further equipment. 

        “That's a hell of an art project you two have got going there,” Dean comments as he sets the bag onto the table. 

        “Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe,” Bobby tells him. “How you doin?” 

        “Stakes, iron, silver, salt, knife,” Dean lists off as he empties the bag onto the table. “I mean, we're pretty much set to catch and kill anything I've ever heard of.” 

        “I think this is still a bad idea,” I whisper as I set the spray can down. 

        “Yeah, Evey, I heard you the first ten times,” Dean sighs out. “What do you say we ring the dinner bell?” 

        I shake my head and Bobby takes up the book and walks towards the other table to start casting the ritual. He drops the ingredients into the bowl and it begins to smoke. After a few words in Latin, all there was left to do was wait for whatever it was to appear. 

        An hour passed by without a sign. Dean took a seat on one desk, twirling the demon-killing dagger in his hands, bored. Bobby sat on the opposite desk whistling some old tune. I remained pacing around the room with brass knuckles covering each hand. 

        “You sure you did the ritual right?” Dean asks Bobby who answers with a glare. “Sorry. Touchy, touchy, huh?” 

        With no second to spare, the rafts on the roof begin to rattle and shake. I stop my pacing and tighten my hold on the brass knuckles. Dean and Bobby jump off the desk, taking their position with their guns and weapons. 

        “Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind,” Dean offers up. 

        I felt a slight static in the air, an unknown energy, that caused goosebumps to erupt on my skin. 

        The doors of the warehouse burst open and a man in a business suit and trench coat stalks in. The light bulbs above his head shatter in a shower of sparks as he passes below them. Before he could reach us, Dean and Bobby open fire on him, but the shots do nothing to slow him down.

        “Who are you?” Dean asks as he stops in front of him. 

        “I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.” 

        “Yeah,” Dean grits out. “Thanks for that.” 

        Dean takes the demon-killing knife out of his pocket and stabs the man in the chest. Nothing happens and the man pulls out the dagger out of his chest, unphased, and drops it to the ground. 

        Behind him, Bobby swings the iron bar but the man catches it without looking. He then turns around and places two fingers onto Bobby’s forehead causing him to drop unconscious.

        The man then looks up at me with curiosity and I tighten my hold on the sigil-inscribed brass knuckles. I swing one fist towards him but he catches it. I swing my other hand but he caught that as well. He tightens his hold on my wrists and I knew that would leave a harsh bruise. The brass knuckles slip out of my hands and clatter on the concrete floor. His fingers touch my forehead and I felt a jolt of energy pass through me. I expected to fall unconscious like Bobby did, but nothing happens. I stared at him in surprise as did he. 

        “That’s strange,” he comments. 

        “I was going to say the same thing,” I tell him as he lets me go. He narrows his eyes at me, searching for something, but not finding anything. The man turns around and focuses on Dean. 

        “We need to talk, Dean,” he tells him glancing at me momentarily. “ _Alone_.”

        “I’m not going anywhere,” I tell him stepping up to him unafraid. 

        The man continues to stare at me while Dean kneels over Bobby and checks for his pulse. 

        “Your friend's alive.” 

        Dean stands up and glares at the man. 

        “Who are you?” Dean asks him. 

        “Castiel.” 

        “We figured that much,” I mutter as I slowly make my way next to Dean. “We want to know what you are?” 

        “I’m an Angel of the Lord.”

        “Get the hell out of here,” Dean exclaims. “There's no such thing.” 

        “This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith.” Castiel tells him before his eyes glance over to me. “Not like your friend over here.” 

        Dean turns to me in question and I let out a sigh. My hand slowly moves to pull out the necklace that rested on my collarbone. I reveal the cross charm at the ends of it. 

        “I pray once in awhile,” I explain to him bashfully. “Nothing serious.” 

        Dean turns to look away from me, still in disbelief with what Castiel had told him. Lightning flashes outside causing the lights to flicker. We turn to look at Castiel and find the shadows of large wings appear in the background. The light goes out and the shadows disappear. 

        “Oh my…” I start to whisper before I stop myself from being blasphemous in front of an angel.

        “Some angel you are,” Dean exclaims unphased by the reality of it all. “You burned out that poor woman's eyes.” 

        “I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be... overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice.” Castiel explains to us. “But you already knew that.” 

        “You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?” Dean asks him in which Castiel nods. ”Buddy, next time, lower the volume.” 

        “That was my mistake,” Castiel replies. “Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong.” 

        Dean turns to look at me and I let out a sigh of relief. 

        “Then I’m not going crazy,” I tell him. “I’m just angel-tuned.” 

        This didn’t seem to bring any peace to Dean as his scowl was kept in place. 

        “And what visage are you in now, huh?” Dean asks. “What, holy tax accountant?”

        “This?” Castiel asks as he picks at the trench coat. “This is... a vessel.” 

        “You're possessing someone?” I ask in shock. 

        “He's a devout man,” Castiel answers. “He actually prayed for this.” 

        “Well, I'm not buying what you're selling,” Dean remarks. “So who are you really?” 

        “I told you,” Castiel responds with a frown. 

        “Dean, please hear him out,” I tell him as I felt Dean’s patience running thin. He looks at me with a scowl before sighing and giving in.

        “Why would an angel rescue me from Hell?” Dean asks Castiel. 

        “Good things do happen, Dean.”

        “Not in my experience,” Dean replies.

        “What's the matter?” Castiel asks as he narrowed his gaze at him. “You don't think you deserve to be saved?” 

        “Why'd you do it?” Dean answers with instead. 

        “Because God commanded it,” Castiel responds. “Because we have work for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

        I let out a sigh as I heard Dean and Sam argue in the kitchen in front of us. My head drops to the armrest on the couch with boredom and Bobby looks over at me with slight amusement before looking down and flipping the next page in his book. I followed his example and looked down at my own book leaving Dean and Sam to hash out whatever happened last night. 

        "Well, then tell me what else it could be," Sam argues as he quickly fell onto the side of the angels. 

        "Look, all I know is I was not groped by an angel," Dean remarks once more. 

        "Okay, look, Dean," Sam states, "Why do you think this Castiel would lie to you about it?"

        "Maybe he's some kind of demon," Dean exclaims. "Demons _lie_."

        I look up at Dean with a scrutinized glare in which he ignores. 

        "A demon who's immune to salt rounds and devil's traps... and Ruby's knife?" Sam asks him is disbelief. "Dean, Lilith is scared of that thing!"

        "Don't you think that if angels were real, that some hunter somewhere would have seen one... at some point... ever?" 

        "Yeah," Sam responds. "You just did, Dean."

        "I'm trying to come up with a theory here. Okay?" Dean sighs out. "Work with me." 

        "Dean, we have a theory," Sam continues to prod. 

        "Yeah, one with a little less fairy dust on it, please." 

        "Okay, look. I'm not saying we know for sure. I'm just saying that I think we..." 

        "Okay, okay. That's the point! We don't know for sure," Dean exclaims. "So I'm not gonna believe that this thing is a freaking Angel of the Lord because it says so!"         

        "I mean... let's not forget we saw the shadow of his wings," I pipe in. "Looked like an angel to me..."

        "Come on, Evey," Dean exclaims as he points to a grinning Sam. "You can't be on his side on this." 

        "I'm not on his side either," I respond causing Sam to drop the smile, "The thing is the proof is there, Castiel is an angel. Should we blindly trust him because of it? _Absolutely n_ _ot_." 

        "So you're basically in the middle," Dean states unhappily. "Well, your input was completely useless..." 

        I roll my eyes at him and return to my reading. 

        "You three children want to keep arguing religion or do you want to come take a look at this?" Bobby asks as he slides a book down his desk revealing a cryptic image of an angel pulling a man out of the flames. Dean and Sam look the image over before looking up at Bobby in question. 

        "I got stacks of lore... Biblical, pre-Biblical...some of it's in damn cuneiform," Bobby explains to them. "It all says an angel can snatch a soul from the pit." 

        "What else?" Dean asks unsatisfied with the piling proof.

        "What else, what?" Bobby asks annoyed. 

        "What else could do it?" Dean asks him. 

        "Airlift your ass out of the hot box?" Bobby asks in clarification. "As far as I can tell, nothing." 

        "Dean, this is good news." Sam continues to tell his brother. 

        "How?" Dean asks in disbelief.

        "Because for once, this isn't just another round of demon crap," Sam explains to him. "I mean, maybe you were saved by one of the good guys, you know?" 

        "Okay, say it's true," Dean responds as he paced around the study. "Say there are angels. Then what? There's a God?"

        "At this point, Vegas money's on it, yeah," Bobby tells him. 

        "Can't you have a little faith, Dean?" I ask him causing him to stop his pacing and glare at me.

        "Says the girl who's apparently a nun," Dean remarks annoyed. 

        "Hey, don't make fun of my choice to have faith," I snap back. "I believe in God but that doesn't mean I'm completely devout and go to church on Sundays. I find peace in prayer is that so hard to understand?" 

        "Coming from a girl who was raised by  _the_ hunter, yes, it is," Dean argues back. 

        "Okay, look," Sam states coming in between us. "I know you're not all choirboy about this stuff, but this is becoming less and less about faith and more and more about proof." 

        "Proof?" Dean asks him with his frustration seeping through.         

        "Yes," Sam answers. 

        "Proof that there's a God out there that actually gives a crap about me personally?" Dean asks still reluctant to believe in anything. "I'm sorry, but I'm not buying it."

        "Why not?" I ask Dean as I snap my book closed. 

        "Because why me?" Dean asks in disbelief. "If there is a God out there, why would he give a crap about me?" 

        "Dean..." Sam sighs out.

        "I mean, I've saved some people, okay?" Dan cuts him off. "I figured that made up for the stealing and the ditching chicks. But why do I deserve to get saved? I'm just a regular guy." 

        "Apparently, you're a regular guy that's important to the man upstairs," Sam states too eagerly. I let out a sigh as I knew why this bothered Dean so much. He wasn't used to being in the spotlight and for someone like God to place said light on him was too much for him to handle. 

        "Well, that creeps me out," Dean comments. "I mean, I don't like getting singled out at birthday parties, much less by... God." 

        "Okay, well, too bad, Dean, because I think he wants you to strap on your party hat," Sam exclaims. 

        "Fine," Dean sighs out as he turns to look at Bobby and me, "What do we know about angels?" 

        I raise up my book at the same time Bobby picks up a pile of dusty thick books and drops them in front of Dean. Dean looked at the pile with disgust. 

        "Start reading," Bobby tells him causing Dean to groan. Dean picks up the first book in the stack and turns to glare at Sam, "You're gonna get me some pie." 

*****

        I let out a sigh as my phone call goes straight to voicemail. Dean looks over at me from his seat on the armchair and gives me a questioning look. I just shake my head at him. 

        "She isn't answering," I tell Dean. "This isn't like her." 

        "Olivia, right?" Dean asks me in which I nod. "Yeah, Bobby tried calling her yesterday but she didn't answer him either." 

        "She's a retired hunter so I thought she could use that extra time on her hands and help us with angel intel we're trying to collect here but she isn't answering her phone," I explain to Dean. "I'm worried." 

        Bobby soon walks into the room and throws me my coat. 

        "Come on," he tells me. "We're heading out." 

        I quickly stand up and pull the black leather jacket on. I turn to look at Dean to see him grabbing his own coat and shrugging it on. We follow Bobby out of the house and find Sam just driving in. 

        "Keep the engine running," Bobby tells him. 

        "Why?" Sam asks him as he takes notice of us ready to go. "What's going on?"

        "I got a friend one state over, Olivia Lowry." Bobby explains to him. "I've been trying to reach her for three days on this angel thing. It's not like her to ignore this many calls." 

        "Olivia Lowry," Sam repeats her name. "A hunter, right?"

        "Retired," I comment as Bobby throws me his keys. 

        "We're gonna go check on her," Bobby finishes up telling Sam. "You guys follow us."

        Dean makes his way over to the driver's side of the Impala and motions Sam to scoot over. I shake my head at them and head towards Bobby's rusty car. 

        "When are you ever going to upgrade?" I ask Bobby as it takes a few seconds to get the engine running. 

        "Never," Bobby responds with a glare at my direction. 

        "Jesus, Bobby," I comment as I start to pull out of the house, "I swear archeologist couldn't even figure out from what century this car came out of." 

        "Stop dissing the car, Evey," Bobby grunts out. "I'll kick you out of it and make you walk the fifty miles." 

        "You wouldn't," I state as I shift my gaze from the road to him. I see the serious expression on his face and see that he was indeed serious. "Ok, maybe you would. I'm gonna play it safe and keep my mouth shut for the rest of this ride." 

        "Good plan," Bobby comments as he motions me to drive up the upcoming ramp. I hear him chuckle under his breath and couldn't help but smile at the sound. 

*****

Olivia Lowry's Residence

        Bobby easily picks the lock on her door and pushes it open with caution. His shotgun raises up in the air as he steps in and I follow shortly after him with my own gun raised. Sam and Dean follow after the both of us and look around the small apartment.

        "Olivia?" Bobby calls out to her before stopping and tensing up. I follow his eyesight and find a brutally massacred body a few feet away from us. 

        "Oh my God," I mutter as there was blood splattered everywhere and her insides were on her outsides. Bobby scowls at the sight in front of him and immediately heads out of the door.

        "Dad," I call out after him but he ignores me and walks out. 

        I look towards Dean and Sam finding them concerned with the scene in front of them. Sam steps towards the body and nods towards the salt line. Dean makes his way into her closet and picks up the EMF meter. 

        "Olivia was rocking the EMF meter," Dean comments. 

        "Spirit activity," Sam responds with a nod. 

        "What kind of spirit can do this though?" I ask as I motion to the body and covering my mouth to push back the bile. "I never seen a ghost do this to a person." 

        Bobby makes his way back in with his phone in hand. 

        "Bobby, you alright?" Dean asks him as his face remained pale. 

        "I called some hunters nearby..." Bobby starts to tell us.

        "Good," Dean comments. "We can use their help." 

        "...except they ain't answering their phones either," Bobby finishes up telling us. 

        We all share a look between each other not finding it hard to see the pattern. 

        "Something's up, huh?" Sam asks. 

        "You think?" Bobby responds sarcastically as he looked over the mutilated body once more before walking out again. I let out a heavy sigh as I walk past the salt line and follow after Bobby.

*****

On the Road— _Night_

        Bobby took over the driving as we hit up another hunter nearby. Dean and Sam went the opposite direction in search of another contact that we knew. I lean back on the seat of the car and let out what could only be the hundredth sigh of the day. Things hadn't looked up for us ever since this afternoon. My phone starts to vibrate in the back pocket of my jeans and I quickly answer it knowing it had to be one of the boys.  

        "Tell me you got good news for us," I tell Dean as I put him on speakerphone. 

        " _We're in Jackson. It's not pretty. He looks even worse than Olivia. What about you?"_

I turn to look at Bobby who shared the same solemn expression as me. 

        "I checked on Carl Bates and R.C. Adams. They've redecorated... in red." 

        " _What the hell is going on here, Bobby?_ " Dean asks him. " _Why did a bunch of ghosts suddenly want to gank off-duty hunters?"_

"We don't know," Bobby answers. "But until we find out, you guys better get your asses to my place." 

        " _We're on our way,_ " Dean answers before hanging up. 

        I drop the phone on my lap and stretch my arms above my head. I groan as I hear a pop on my back and then settled back down on my seat. 

        "How long until we get home?" I ask Bobby. 

        "Twenty minutes or so," Bobby responds. 

        "Good," I tell him as I made myself comfortable. "I can't wait to sleep this day off. It's been a complete nightmare." 

        "What?" Bobby asks in amusement. "You're telling me you didn't miss this nonsense back in South America?" 

        I crack one of my eyes open at him and hid the smile on my face. 

        "I missed you, old man," I tell him as I nudge the tip of my boot onto his leg. Bobby snorts at this and I chuckle. "I missed the boys, but the nonsense... well, the nonsense follows us everywhere so I can't complain." 

        "So you're staying, huh?" Bobby asks as he turns to look at me. The humor that was once in the air is completely gone as his face showed a rare sincerity. 

        "Yeah," I tell him with a nod. "I'm not leaving anytime soon." 

        "Good," Bobby comments as he passes the city line. "Don't know what I would do without ya, kid." 

        I didn't know how to respond to this and turned to look out the window instead. The dark countryside flashed beside me as we neared the house. 

        "Bobby," I sigh out, the name tasting weird in my mouth. "Are you ever going to tell me the truth about how you found me? About my parents? About my home?" 

        I didn't dare turn to look at him knowing that he sported the usual scowl on his face. I knew this was a very fragile subject to bring up, but Bobby had always given a different answer every time I asked the question. 

        "I found you floating in a wicker basket down the Mississippi River," Bobby answers as he stared straight ahead. "You were swaddled in blankets and I brought you home. How about that for the truth?" 

        I simply shook my head at him as he drove through the gates of the junkyard and up to the house. 

        "I guess that's a no, then," I whisper as he shuts the car off. "Just wanted to see what kind of story you'll come up with this time." 

        Bobby mutters something under his breath and makes his way into the house. I decide to spend a few minutes outside to let Bobby cool off. I leaned against the car and took a deep breath. My eyes look up to the stars that were shining above me and I tried to find the constellations that Bobby had taught me long ago. 

        Maybe I should stop asking him that question. What good would it do now? It's not like my parents would be alive waiting for me. If Bobby found me in one of his hunts like he constantly says he did then they had to be dead. Any family I would have would be gone because Bobby had no other choice but to take me in. 

        I shake those thought away and decide to drop the matter altogether. There was no point in getting myself all worked up for nothing and I needed to keep my head straight with these attacks on hunters. I push myself off the car and start to make my way inside the house. I pause as I see the lights flicker around me and my breath becomes visible. 

        "Bobby," I call out as I walk through the hallway. I pause as I see the iron poker laid out of the floor accompanied by a small striped red and blue ball. I look up the stairs and find one small girl at the top of the staircase staring me down. I take a step back and bump into the same girl that I saw upstairs. Before I could pick up the iron poker the two girls appear around me and glare at me.

        "What the..."

        Before I know it, I feel a hard hit at the back of my head and am knocked out instantly. 

*****

Bobby's House— _Morning_

        I groan as the rays of sunlight hit my face and felt the stiffness of my muscles. My eyes blink through the blinding light and I moan as I try to move through the restraints. My eyes snap forward as I take notice of the knots wrapped around my wrists and legs. My tongue felt heavy at the gag shoved through my mouth and I noticed that I was alone. 

        I heard whispers come from somewhere near me and I shivered at the change in temperature. Bobby must be nearby and so must those out of a horror movie twin ghosts. I continued to struggle with the restraints and tried to get out of them. 

        "Bobby?" I hear Sam yell out somewhere around me. "Evey?" 

        I start to stomp my feet at the sound of his voice and shout through the gag in my mouth hoping he'll be near enough to hear my screams for help. 

        "Evey? Bobby?" Sam shouts as he nears me. 

        I stomp my feet harder which seems to have caught his attention as I fear his footsteps near me. I shout his name through the gag and the door of the junk car opens up and reveals my long haired savior. 

        "Evey, what the hell?" Sam asks as he removes the gag from my mouth. "Who did this to you?" 

        "Creepy ghost twins," I answer roughly as he unties my hands. "I didn't recognize them but I'm sure Bobby did because he was gone by the time I saw them." 

        Sam is quick to untie me and helps me out of the car. I quickly stretch all of the locked muscles and bones in my body before looking around. 

        "He's around here somewhere," I tell Sam, "I heard the girls whispering near me." 

        Sam nods at this and we start to jog down the yard in search of him. My breath is shown through the sudden cold air and I start to slow down. I look at a nearby reflection from a mirror in a pile of crushed cars and see the figures of two girls. 

        "Sam!" I shout as I start to climb up the piles of cars. "Sam, I found him!" 

        Sam appears with a crowbar and tosses it up to me. I start to pry the backdoors of the van open and they quickly slide open to reveal Bobby being held down by the twins. At the sight of me, the girls wave their hands forward and I fly out in the air and crash on the window screen of the car below. One of the girls jumps over me but I swipe the iron crowbar through her and she disappears. Sam is quick to get rid of the other girl and Bobby lets out a breath of relief. 

        "What the bloody hell took y'all so long?" 

        I let out of a huff of air as I groan from my laid out position. Sam is quick to help me up while Bobby climbs down from the van he had been hidden in. Bobby is quick to check the cut over my eye that I received in the incident but I wave his hands away. 

        "Come on," Sam tells us as he starts to head back to the house. "I left Dean on his own. I don't know what kind of ghosts could be after him." 

        Bobby and I start to follow after him and we make it back to the house just in time to find Dean making his way downstairs and brushing himself off some collected debris. 

        "You too?" I ask him as he tucks the gun back into his jeans. 

        "What do you think?" Dean responds as we all make our way into the study. 

        "Who did you see?" Sam asks him in concern. 

        "Meg Myers," Dean tells him. "The girl possessed by that demon. Our first exorcism." 

        "Ok you saw Meg, I saw Agent Henriksen, and Bobby and Evey saw two twin girls that seemed to know you," Sam points out. 

        "Actually, I didn't know them," I tell him. "I just came across them when they took Bobby out last night." 

        "But I knew them," Bobby grimly responds as he walks behind his desk. "I wasn't able to save them." 

        "Ok, so, they're all people we know?" Sam asks collectively. 

        "Not just know," Dean responds as he takes a seat and pulls out a shotgun. "People we couldn't save." Dean thinks his encounter over and pauses, "Hey, I saw something on Meg. Did she have a tattoo when she was alive?"

        "I don't think so," Sam tells him.

        "It was like a mark on her hand," Dean explains to him. "Almost like a brand." 

        "I saw a mark, too, on Henriksen." Sam states. 

        "What did it look like?" Bobby asks them. 

        "Uh, paper?" Sam asks which Bobby is quick to pull out a notepad. Sam takes it and pulls out a pen from the desk. He starts to sketch the mark and holds it up to Dean.

        "That's it," Dean remarks as he points at it. 

        "I may have seen this before," I tell them as I take a glance of the signia. I'm quick to move to the bookcase and grab the thick book I had been reading earlier this morning. Bobby looks over the insignia himself and is quick to collect his own pile of books. The lights begin to flicker above us and the radio turns itself on.

        "We got to move," Bobby tells us as he gives Sam his pile of books alongside a shotgun. "Follow me." 

        "Okay, where are we going?" Sam asks him as Bobby continued to pile up a stack of books. 

        "Some place safe, you idjit," Bobby answers as he picks up the stack and makes his downstairs. I follow after him and felt Dean and Sam close behind me. We enter the basement and Bobby leads us to a door behind the staircase. He opens up a sealed door and reveals the dark room. He turns the light on and I take in the bronze iron walls and the floor covered in pentagrams and Devil's traps. The room held a single bookshelf, a bed, storages that contained weaponry, and a desk with a leather brown chair beside it. 

        "Bobby, is this..." Sam states in wonder as he stepped into the room. 

        "Solid iron," Bobby tells him. "Completely coated in salt. 100% ghost-proof." 

        "You built a panic room?" Sam asks him. 

        "I had a weekend off," Bobby shrugs out as he sets the books down on a nearby desk. Dean closes the door behind him and looks over the work in amazement. 

        "Bobby," Dean sighs out. 

        "What?" Bobby asks him. 

        Dean holds up the rifle that had been settled in one of the storage cots. 

        "You're awesome," Dean tells him as he sets the gun back down. 

        I settle onto the bed and start to make myself comfortable. 

        "Yeah, this place _is_ awesome," I comment as I start to flip my book open. "Except that swimsuit poster in the corner, but it is your little hunter cove so I can't put in any personal complaints."

        Sam and Dean chuckle at this and Bobby simply rolls his eyes. 

        Knowing we were safe, we start to settle to our respective tasks. Sam and Dean started to make salt rounds while Bobby and I researched the insignia. The silence continued on with the exceptions of the constant flipping of pages and the crackle of the salt being poured.

        "See, this is why I can't get behind God," Dean states as he breaks the mutual silence. 

        "What are you talking about now, Dean?" I ask with a sigh. 

        "If he doesn't exist, fine," Dean shrugs out. "Bad crap happens to good people. That's how it is. There's no rhyme or reason... just random, horrible, evil... I get it, okay. I can roll with that. But if he is out there, what's wrong with him? Where the hell is he while all these decent people are getting torn to shreds? How does he live with himself? You know, why doesn't he help?" 

        Sam looks over at me and we both simultaneously turn to Bobby.

        "I ain't touching this one with a 10-foot pole," Bobby comments from his seat. Dean shrugs at this and turns back to filling the rounds with salt. 

        "Found it," Bobby comments as he points to the book. 

        "What?" Sam asks as he turns to see him. 

        "The symbol you saw," Bobby states, "The brand on the ghosts..." 

        "Yeah?" Sam asks him. 

        "Mark of the Witness," Bobby tells us. 

        "Witness?" Sam asks. "Witness to what?" 

        "The unnatural," I answer as I continued to leaf through my book. "None of them died what you'd call ordinary deaths. See, these ghosts, they were forced to rise. They woke up in agony."

        "They were like rabid dogs," Bobby adds on. "It ain't their fault. Someone rose them... on purpose."

        "Who?" Sam asks us. 

        "Do we look like we know?" Bobby snaps at him. "But whoever it was used a spell so powerful it left a mark, a brand on their souls. Whoever did this had big plans. It's called _the rising of the witnesses._  It figures into an ancient prophecy." 

        "Wait, wait," Dean exclaims as he turns in his seat. "What book is that prophecy from?"

        I slowly lift the bible on my lap and show it to Dean. 

        "Well, the widely distributed versions just for tourists, you know," Bobby comments as he motions to the aged version in my hands. "But long story short... Revelations. This is a sign, boys." 

        "A sign of what?" Sam and Dean asks us. 

        I let the book close in my hands and drop it on my lap with a sigh.

        "The apocalypse," I answer. 

        "Apocalypse?" Dean exclaims as he rises from his seat. "The _apocalypse_ , apocalypse? The four horsemen, pestilence, $5-a-gallon-gas apocalypse?" 

        "That's the one," Bobby sighs out. "The rise of the witnesses is a mile marker." 

        "Okay, so, what do we do now?" Sam asks us. 

        "Road trip. Grand Canyon, Star Trek Experience. Bunny Ranch," Dean responds quickly. I wrinkle my nose at the last one and he turns to look at me. "What? You wanted to have me all by yourself?" 

        I roll my eyes at him. 

        "That's pathetic, Dean," I answer. "If the end of the world is actually coming I have other things to worry about that don't involve sleeping with you." 

        "Cut it out, kids," Bobby grits out as he slammed a book on his desk. "First things first. How about we survive our friends out there before you end up marrying each other in Vegas?"

        I scowl at that but knew better than to complain since Bobby was right. We had to figure out how to stop this rising of the witnesses and come out of it alive. 

        "Any ideas aside from staying in this room until Judgment Day?" Dean asks him. 

        "It's a spell," Bobby responds as he points to something in his book. "It sends the witnesses back to rest. Should work." 

        " _Should,_ " Sam emphasizes. "Great." 

        Bobby glares at him before continuing on with his explanation, "If I translate it correctly. I think I got everything we need here at the house." 

        "Any chance you got everything we need here in this room?" Dean asks him.         

        "So, you thought our luck was gonna start now all of a sudden?" Bobby asks him annoyed. "Spell's got to be cast over an open fire." 

        "The fireplace in the library," Sam tells him. 

        "Bingo," Bobby comments. 

        "That's just not as appealing as a, uh, ghost-proof panic room, you know?" Dean remarks as he looked around him. Bobby shakes his head at him and starts to pick out the weapons we were to take. 

        "Do you need help translating that spell?" I ask Bobby as I get up from the bed and move to look over the book he left laid out on his desk. 

        "Go crazy," Bobby mutters as I start to look over the archaic Latin. Bobby motions me to move over and I move to sit on the desk while he takes a seat on the chair. We both start to scan the documents and the diagrams that came with the spell and quickly got to work. After an hour, Bobby and I were sure of our work and were ready to head out. 

        Sam and Dean were quick to load all of the shotguns in the panic room with salt rounds. They hand one to each of us with spare rounds in case we need to reload. 

        "Cover each other," Bobby instructs us. "And aim careful. Don't run out of ammo until I'm done, or they'll shred you. Ready?" 

        "I'll cover Bobby," I tell Sam and Dean as the door creaks open, "You two cover each other." 

        We all make our way out of the room and head towards the stairs but stop as we find a man sitting at the steps.

        "Hey, Dean," he calls out. "You remember me?" 

        Dean tenses up at the sight of him, "Ronald, huh? With the laser eyes? I wish I could say it's good to see you." 

        "I am dead because of you," the man grits out. "You were supposed to help me!" 

        Bobby quickly raises the shotgun and pulls the trigger. The ghost shatters through the air and Dean lets out a relieved sigh. 

        "If you're gonna shoot, _shoot,"_ Bobby tells him. "Don't talk." 

        No words were said after that and we all start heading upstairs to the library. Sam quickly starts to work on making a salt circle around the room while Dean starts to make the fire. Bobby and I start to lay out the spell on the desk and pull out the lists of ingredients needed. 

        "Sam," I call out to him. "Upstairs, in my closet, there's a red hex box. It'll be heavy." 

        "Got it," Sam states and quickly runs up the stairs. Once he was gone, the two twin girls appear again right outside the salt line border.

        "Bobby," one of the girls call out. 

        Bobby freezes at the sight of them and I'm quick to raise the shotgun in my hands and shoot the girls away. Bobby snaps himself out of his haze and looks down at his book. 

        "Kitchen, cutlery drawer," Bobby instructs Dean. "It's got a false bottom. Hemlock, opium, wormwood."

        "Opium?" Dean asks as he stands up from the fireplace. 

        "Go, ask questions later," I tell him causing him to huff annoyed as he grabbed the shotgun on the desk and heads out to the room next door. 

        Bobby started to draw the insignia with chalk while I searched the desk for an iron bowl. The twin girls are quick to appear outside the salt line. 

        "Bobby," one of the girls tell him. "You walked right by us while that monster ate us all up." 

        "You could have saved us," the other girl adds on.

        "Bobby," I say warningly and he's quick to drop the chalk to grab the shotgun and shoot. 

        "I thought you were supposed to be covering me," Bobby mutters under his breath as he continued to draw the insignia. I roll my eyes at him as I drop the iron bowl in front of him and picked up the shotgun from the desk. 

        "Fine," I tell him. "But can you please move a tad faster!" 

        Bobby grunts at this and starts to pull other things from the drawers of his desk. As Dean continued to pull out the needed ingredients the doors in the kitchen quickly slam close. 

        "Dean?" I ask as I lose sight of him. 

        "I'm all right, Evey!" Dean shouts at me. "Stay with Bobby! Keep working!" 

        I let out a sigh and was ready to ignore his warning and break into the kitchen to help him when the twins reappeared. I quickly raise my shotgun and shoot them down. 

        "Jesus Christ," I mutter under my breath as I start to reload the shotgun with salt rounds. "Bobby, remind me to never have children." 

        Bobby snorts at this as he finished drawing the insignia and starts to pour things into the bowl. I hear two shots come from the kitchen before the door slides open revealing Sam and Dean. They drop off all the ingredients onto the table and Bobby is quick to start mixing everything into the bowl. 

        "Hand me the hemlock," Bobby tells me once Sam and Dean start to cover us. I drop my shotgun onto the desk and quickly shift through the plastic container and pull out the vial. As Dean reloaded his shotgun, the man from downstairs appears again. 

        "Ronald, hey," Dean greats as he puts two rounds of salt bullets in, "Come on, man. I thought we were pals."

        "That's when I was breathing," Ronald exclaims. "Now I'm gonna eat you alive."

        "Well...come on, I'm not a cheeseburger."

        Dean cocks his gun up and aims at the ghost, but he vanishes before the shot could be taken. Bobby takes up the bowl and starts to recite the Latin words of the spell. The windows in the library open up on their own letting in a harsh wind that starts to whip everything around the room.

        "Evey, I lost the spell!" Bobby shouts as the pages in the book flip around. The wind finally stops and I quickly start to flip through the pages in search of the spell.  

        A woman appears quickly and Sam is quick to shoot her down. Another man shows up right after and Sam shoots him too. The woman appears again but Sam had used up all his bullets but Dean shoots her down and for a brief second nothing happens. I move to grab my shotgun again, but Bobby grabs my wrist as I find the spell from before. He keeps me put right next to him as I held the pages down for him. 

        Shots after shots are taken as the ghosts don't stop appearing. Bobby continues to chant the spell and I keep my hands glued to the pages so they don't fly away if the wind decides to come back.  

        At some point the room becomes silent and I look up to find that Dean's shotgun has jammed. One of the ghost appears and throws Dean's gun out of his hands. I quickly let go of my hold on the spell book and grab my loaded gun from my desk and throw it at him. He quickly catches it and takes aim before shooting the ghost away. The woman from before appears and catches Sam off guard by sliding a desk towards him and trapping him tightly. 

        "Sam!" Dean shouts as he turns to look over him. 

        "Cover Bobby!" Sam shouts back. 

        Bobby continues to chant the spell and was almost done. One of the twin girls appear in front of Sam which left me to wonder where the other one was. Just as the thought crossed my mind, I felt a painful tightening in my chest. I look down and find the other twin girl with her hand into my chest. 

        "Dean..." I groan out. 

        Dean quickly turns around and drops the empty shotgun onto the floor. He is quick to grab the iron poker next to the fireplace and swings the girl away. I let out a breath of relief and drop to my knees as I cough up a bit of blood. The woman from before appears again and swings Dean and I back before plunging her hand into Bobby's back. In pain, Bobby drops the bowl with the spell ingredients and Dean is quick to get up and catch it.

        "Dean!" I shout as he saved it, "Fireplace, now!" 

        Dean instantly throws the content of the bowl into the fire turning the entire flames blue. The ghosts surrounding us entirely are caught in this sudden warm blue light that blasts through the whole room causing them to disappear once and for all. All of the ghosts were gone and Bobby drops to the ground. 

        "Bobby?" I ask concerned as I quickly run up to him. Dean and Sam appear shortly after and help him up from the floor. He nods at us that he was alright and slaps their hands away. 

        "It's over?" I ask as I look around the mess in the room. 

        "Yup," Dean answers as no ghosts appeared again. "It's finally over." 

        "Thank God," I whisper as I pull Bobby into an embrace. Sam and Dean starts to chuckle and I quickly embrace them too in relief. 

*****

Bobby's House— _Night_

        After showering and helping Sam make their beds down in the library, I start to make my way upstairs. I tiredly rub at my eyes after the long day and couldn't wait to go to sleep in my own bed for the first time these couple of days. I had just passed the guest bathroom when Dean calls out my name. I turn back to find him with a toothbrush sticking out in his mouth and a serious expression on his face. 

        "I was just about to go to sleep," I tell Dean as I cross my arms over my chest. "What do you want?" 

        Dean takes the toothbrush out of his mouth and checks to see if Bobby's bedroom door was closed before motioning me closer. I sigh as I take a few steps forward.

        "All of those ghosts that showed up today, none of them were yours, right?" Dean whispers at me. 

        I narrow my eyes at him in confusion but as I think back I realized that he was right. The twins showed up because of Bobby and the rest of them were because of Dean and Sam. No ghost had appeared to haunt after me.

        "Does that mean what I think it means?" I ask him with a frown on my face. 

        "That you never lost a person in a hunt?" Dean asks me. "Yes, I think it means that." 

        I should be happy to hear this but it only concerned me. 

        "That's not possible," I whisper back at him. "Every hunter has a failed case, I'm not... I'm not..." 

        "Perfect?" Dean offers up. "Well, sweetheart, this kind of means you are." 

        I slap his chest and he grunts at the hit. 

        "I wasn't hitting on you that time. I swear," Dean scowls at me as he shoved the toothbrush into his mouth and brushed his teeth. "I'm just... worried for you, ok?" 

        "Why?" I ask him in a loud whisper. "So what I've never lost someone on a hunt! I've been raised by the best hunter in the world." 

        "And that best hunter you call your dad doesn't know how you are one of the special few who can hear an angel's true voice. He doesn't know that you are immune to their little sleeping power," Dean remarks harshly. "Evey, you have to tell him about this... about all of this." 

        "Why?" I ask him in concern. "So he can worry about me? Dean... every time I ask him to tell me the story of how he found me, he lies. I asked him last night and he basically ripped off the bible telling me how he found me in a floating wicker basket in the river like I was the modern day Moses. I can't tell him about this. He'll just worry." 

        "Worry?" Dean repeats back to me. "Worry that not only have I been singled out by God, but that you might be too?" 

        "What would God want with me?" I ask him.

        "I've asked myself that same question concerning myself," Dean responds seriously. 

        A brief moment of silence occurs between us as we tried to make sense of all of this. 

        "I went through something like this with Sammy," Dean sighs out. "When he started getting those psychic visions and we found out that he had demon blood in his body... Evey, I can't go through that again. I can't worry about what kind of demonic or, well now, angelic involvement you had as a child." 

        "Dean," I whisper in concern, "I can't tell Bobby about this. He'll freak out! Do you know how bad he was when you died? What do you think will happen if it's me on the chopping block?" 

        Dean doesn't answer for a while as he simply looks away from me. 

        "Well, either you tell him or I will," Dean states in conclusion before entering the bathroom again and spitting out his toothpaste. He shuts the door closed and I run a hand through my hair in worry. I take a deep breath and make my way into my room. I drop into my bed and close my eyes shut wondering how any of this could be possible. 

*****

Bobby's House— _Early_ _Dawn_

        My body jolts awake and I open my eyes into the opaque darkness of my room and felt the fatigue from the day before fading away. I felt a familiar energy running through my body. It was vibrating through my veins and I look around my room in search of the source. It felt like... it felt like the time that the angel had touched me and nothing happened.

        Out of instinct, I get out of bed and make my way out of my room. I quietly walk down the stairs and found myself heading into the kitchen. Leaning against the sink stood Castiel and all of the pieces started to fit together. 

        "What are you doing here?" I ask him. 

        "You're not supposed to be here," Castiel states as his head slowly turns to look at  me.

        "Why?" I ask him as I step closer to him, my bare feet walking onto the cold wooden floors. 

        "You should be in bed, resting," Castiel responds as his blue eyes look into my own. "Not roaming the house in the early morning." 

        "I felt drawn here," I whisper as I glance over at a sleeping Dean and Sam that were a few feet away. "I'm assuming that was your doing, but it seems it wasn't intentional." 

        Castiel narrows his gaze on me as he stepped forward. I remained rooted at my spot as his eyes scanned my face and body. None of it felt like he was checking me out. His eyes raked me over as if he was the doctor and I his patient. 

        "You've grown familiar with my grace," Castiel concludes as he takes a step back and leans against the sink once more. "After that one instance I touched you, you've grown to recognize it when I'm around."

        "So I'm angel-tuned specifically to you?" I ask him. "Is that what you're saying?" 

        Castiel nods at me and doesn't say another word. 

        "Is that strange for a human to do?" 

        "You ask a lot of questions," Castiel comments dryly. 

        "And you don't provide a lot of answers," I respond. Castiel's eyes shine at my response and I could tell that I must have amused him in some sort of way. 

        "In my lifetime, I've never encountered a human that could endure an angel's true voice or visage," Castiel explains to me. "You're the first one I've met so I admit that I'm inexperienced with what you can or cannot do." 

        "I guess we'll both just have to learn along the way, huh?" I ask him as my gaze catches Dean shift in his sleep. Castiel doesn't respond to that and I turn back to look at him half-expecting that he might have silently flown out like last time. I find myself surprised when I see him still standing there.

        "We could have used your help today, Castiel," I tell him. 

        "I was aware of your situation," Castiel remarks casually. 

        "And you decided not to interfere?" I ask him a bit annoyed. "We all almost got torn apart by these witnesses!" 

        "But none of you didn't," Castiel responds with no empathy in his voice. 

        "All my life I thought angels were supposed to be guarding people," I sigh out as I rub my face anxiously.

        "You've read the bible, Evelyn," Castiel remarks. "Angels are warriors of God. I'm a soldier." 

        "Then why didn't you help us fight today?" I ask him. 

        "We had larger concerns." 

        I let out a sigh as I felt my faith waver with every second I spent with this angel. 

        "Where is God in all of this?" I ask him. 

        "You sound like Dean," Castiel responds in amusement. "He just asked if God was real." 

        "What are you talking about?" I ask confused. 

        Castiel doesn't respond and blankly stares straight ahead. 

        "The apocalypse," I state after a second of silence, "Can you at least tell me if that's real? The rising of the witnesses is meant to be a sign that it's coming. Castiel, how serious is this?" 

        "It's very real," Castiel responds. "That's why we're here." 

        "We," I repeat as this is the second time he's said it. "You mean other angels other than you are roaming around the world?" 

        "Yes," Castiel answers.

        "And they're trying to stop the apocalypse from happening?" I ask him in which he nods. "How?"

        "Dean will explain everything about how this works when he wakes." 

        "About what?" I ask in need of clarification. 

        "You are a very curious one," Castiel answers dryly. 

        "And you are getting on every last bit of my nerves with these vague answers," I respond annoyed. 

        "I don't bow down to you, Evelyn," Castiel replied as he snap towards me. "I was kind enough to answer your questions but don't assume I'll follow your orders." 

        I look away from him knowing I had just pissed off a seemingly calm angel. The silence grows between us as the rays of the rising sun started to filter into the room. 

        "Can I ask you one more question?" I ask him knowing that it could be a risk. The atmosphere had turned tense between us but I needed the answer to this. Castiel turns to look at me and I took that as a sign to continue on. "Why me?" 

        Castiel looks at me in search of clarification and I let out a sigh. 

        "I understand why you pulled Dean out of hell," I tell him. "God commanded it so and that makes him special, but what makes me so different from the rest? Why can I hear your voice and sense your grace that it wakes me from the depths of sleep? Why haven't I lost any people in my hunts? Why were there no witnesses coming after me yesterday? _Why me?"_

Castiel looks at me with a narrowed gaze before his head tilts back. The answer he gave me broke the remainder of hope I had. 

        "I don't know." 

        In a blink of an eye, Castiel was gone and Dean gasps awake. His eyes look up at me and I could see that we were both wearing matching concerned expressions. 

        "He said you'll explain everything," I state as he sits up from the floor. He looks over at a sleeping Sam and quietly makes his way into the kitchen. 

        "I'm assuming you got a visit from our favorite angel Castiel," Dean responds as his voice was deep from just waking up. 

        "This is going to concern you," I tell him as I start to prepare a pot of coffee. "I woke up because I felt his angel grace here. I caught him here looking over you." 

        Dean narrows his eyes at me but I refused to meet his gaze. 

        "I promise I'll tell Bobby about all of this," I tell Dean as I poured the coffee grains onto the filter. "But I need you to tell me what the hell is going on." 

        I turn to look at Dean who just gives out a loud and heavy sigh.

        "The apocalypse," Dean states with a scowl, "It's real. The rising of the witnesses is one uh... one of the 66 seals. They're being being broken by Lilith. If 66 seals get broken..." 

        Dean trails off and I await an answer. 

        "What?" I ask him. "The whole world erupts in flames?" 

        "Something like that," Dean answers quietly as he slowly turns to look at me. "So you believe in God and Angels, right?" 

        "Yeah," I whisper. 

        "So, I guess that means that you believe in the Devil." 

        I frown at the statement and Dean remains looking at me for an answer. 

        "Why are you asking me all this?" I ask concerned. 

        "Because if Lilith manages to break 66 seals... Lucifer walks free."


	3. Chapter 3

Willow Tree Motel— _Early Evening_

        "So you told Bobby about all of it?" Dean asks me in which I slowly nod. I had caught up with them in an out-of-state salt and burn case. They were currently staying in some dingy motel and Dean had been kind enough to pay for the room next to theirs so I can stay in. "And then you left to hang with us?" 

        I dropped my bag onto the queen size bed and shrugged off my jacket before facing Dean. 

        "Thought we could both use the space," I tell Dean as I toss him the spare key to my room. Dean easily catches it and looks at the key in amusement. 

        "Is this for our late night booty call?" Dean chuckles out as he wiggled his eyebrows at me. 

        "Of course not!" I exclaim as I throw one of the pillows at him. "It's just in case of emergencies or if I lose my own key." 

        Dean catches the pillow in mid-air and throws it back at me. I couldn't help but laugh at the frown on his face as he tucked my spare key away. He rummages through his own jacket and pulls out his key set. 

        "Here," he mutters as he tosses me his own key. "Just in case of emergencies." 

        "Alright," I answer as I put the key aside. "So where's Sam?" 

        "Picking up dinner," Dean responds. "He'll be back soon." 

        "Ok," I sigh out as I take a seat on the edge of the bed. "Have you told him about... me?" 

        Dean shakes his head and takes the seat across from me. 

        "It's your problem to deal with," Dean answers. "Didn't think you would want that secret going around." 

        "Thanks," I answer as I look down at my hands. 

        "How did Bobby take it?" 

        "Well... he took it well," I answer as I recalled his silent nature. "He um... he didn't say anything. He just gave me a firm nod and headed into the library to do some research." 

        "Research about you?" Dean questions. 

        "I didn't care to ask," I sigh out as I brushed my hair back. "I kinda just packed up my bags and came to find y'all. He didn't even blink an eye when I took one of the cars and left." 

        "Sounds like Bobby alright," Dean mutters with a chuckle. "Every time things get a little too personal, he goes into hiding." 

        I couldn't argue with that knowing he was right. The sound of a slammed door catches my attention and Dean is quick to look outside. The sight of the parked Impala marked Sam's return and Dean calls him out into my room. The surprise was evident on Sam's face as he caught sight of me. 

         "What are you doing here?" Sam asks as he sets his food down and offers me a quick hug. 

         "Had to get away from Bobby," I answer slightly honestly. I catch Dean's amused gaze as he chuckled into his newly opened beer bottle. 

         "Well I hope you're hungry," Sam offers up as he motions to the fried chicken in the bag. "I bought more than enough." 

         "Thanks, Sammy," I respond as I shuffle his long hair before taking a seat at the table. Dean and Sam take a seat on either side of me and are quick to dig in. I couldn't help but smile at the light atmosphere around us. I don't know how I could have left these boys in the first place. It was nice being back with them even if the threat of the end of the world was looming over us. 

*****

Willow Tree Motel— _Night_

        I felt my mind being tugged by a familiar force and I slowly open my eyes. I let out a sigh as I recognized Castiel's grace once more. I look around my room and frown when I find him nowhere near me. I was still a bit drowsy from being abruptly woken up that it took me awhile to realize where Castiel really was. 

        I quickly pull on a sweater over my head and shove my feet into my combat boots. I grab Dean's spare key and run next door to see what was going on now. I let myself in, slightly out of breath, and found Castiel looking over Dean's sleeping body. I take notice that Sam's bed is empty and neatly made. 

        "Where's Sam?" I ask in concern. 

        "You'll find out later," Castiel responds without looking up to see me. 

        "What's going on?" I ask him as I look around the room in search of some potential danger. "Why are you here?" 

        "Dean has something to do," Castiel explains quietly. " _Alone."_

I couldn't help but chuckle at this as I rubbed my eyes tiredly. 

        "Is this the whole mind thing going on again?" I ask him as I recalled the last time this happened. "Are you speaking to him through a dream?" 

        "No," Castiel answers. "This is something completely different and he must do it alone." 

        "Look, you emphasizing that he has to do this  _alone_ isn't going to change my mind about wanting to join him," I tell Castiel. "So will you please explain to me what the hell is going on?" 

        Castiel remains silent and I could tell from his wandering blue eyes that his attention was elsewhere. His focus snaps back to me and his eyes gleam with slight surprise. 

        "They're allowing you to go."

        "Who's allowing me to...?" I begin to ask but Castiel is quickly in front of me and his fingers grace my forehead. In a blink of an eye, I'm transported elsewhere and I'm quick to pull the sweater closer to my body as we suddenly appear in broad daylight.  

        I look around the street and instantly notice the difference in everything around me. The people, the clothing, the atmosphere itself was from another time.

        "What the-?" 

        My body crashes onto somebody else and I look up to find Dean with a dumbfounded expression as well. 

        "Dean," I sigh out in relief. 

        "Evey?" Dean asks unsurely as his hands latch onto my shoulders. I nod to assure him it was really me and he lets out a relieved sigh before looking behind me to Castiel. "What is this?" 

        "What does it look like?" Castiel asks him instead. 

        Dean looks around a bit, "Is it real?" 

        "Very." 

        "Okay, so what?" Dean asks Castiel impatiently. "Angels got their hands on some DeLoreans? How did we get here?" 

        "Time is fluid, Dean," Castiel responds. "It's not easy, but we can bend it on occasion."

        "Well bend it back or tell me what the hell I'm doing here!" Dean exclaims. 

        "I told you, you have to stop it." 

        "Stop what?" I ask Castiel who simply remains silent.

        "Is there something nasty after my dad?" Dean asks. 

        Castiel doesn't respond and a car horn blares down the street catching my attention. Dean and I look down the street to find nothing of danger and when we turn back to find Castiel gone. 

        "Are you serious?" Dean whispers annoyed. "What? Are you allergic to straight answers, you son of a bitch?" 

         I glance over at him surprised at his outbreak and simply rolled my eyes. 

         "Ok you gotta fill me in here, Dean," I tell him as we stroll down the street. "What the hell is going on?" 

         Dean shakes his head as he leads me across the street. He seemed to know where he was going and I followed after him waiting for some answers. 

         "We're in Lawrence, Kansas, and back in time if you haven't noticed," Dean tells me. "I just met my dad and I think that's why I'm here. You heard the angel, I have to stop it."

        "Stop what?"

        "That's what we need to find out," Dean mutters as we stand at the corner of an intersection. "We should split up. I have to keep an eye out for my dad and you need to figure out what's going on in this town." 

        "So I get to do the research?" I ask him with a sour expression that caused Dean to crack a small grin. "I don't think computers exist. What am I supposed to do?"

        "You're smart, Evey. I'm sure you'll figure it out," Dean answers as he waves me off.

        I let out a groan as I start to walk away from him.  

        "Meet me back here in an hour," Dean shouts after me. I simply flip him off before continuing on my way. I'm quick to find a library and I start to put myself to work.

*****

Lawrence, Kansas- _1973_

        "So here's what I found out," I tell Dean as he drives after a familiar black Chevy Impala. "Other than Nixon's resignation, there has been no sign of a greater evil looming anywhere near here. There have been no questionable deaths or suspicious paranormal activity. The weather reports haven't been updated and I haven't seen or heard of anything out of the ordinary around here." 

        "You came up with nothing?" Dean asks with a huff as he slows down the car to a stop. 

        "Without a computer, I'm useless," I sigh out as I put the newspaper down. "No one really wanted to answer a female journalist's questions. It's sexist times, Dean..." 

        Dean nods at this and faces forward once more. I take a sight of the parked Impala and watch as a younger John came out of it. I couldn't help but be surprised at how different he looked at the moment. 

        "That's your dad?" I ask as I leaned forward in my seat to get a better glance at him. "He's freaking hot!" 

        "Gross, no, no, no..." Dean exclaims. "You can't just say that!"

        "What, why?" I ask him. 

        "That's my dad, Evey," Dean argues. "He's  _my_ dad. Don't you remember how he would swing by and bring you birthday gifts and take you out for breakfast with all of us?" 

        "Yeah..." I whisper. "But that was Uncle John and this is... this is..." 

        I glance over at Dean who still wore a stern expression. 

        "Ok, this is your dad," I respond after a while. "I'm seeing it now." 

        "Uh-huh," Dean hums out before looking out again. 

        "But _damn_... Now I know where your good looks come from," I mutter causing Dean to groan once more. He was about to respond but another person comes into the picture and catches both of our attention. A young blonde woman runs down to meet him and she's quick to embrace him. 

        "Is that who I think it is?" I whisper as we watch them get inside the car. I turn to look at Dean who seems stunned into silence. 

        "Mom?" 

        The Impala pulls away from the curb and after a few seconds, Dean begins to follow after them. I glance over at Dean once more and I could tell that he was internally freaking out about the new addition to our mysterious problem. 

        "Dean, are you ok?" 

        "Uh-huh," Dean groans out as he continued to trail after them. 

        "Are you sure?" I ask him as I place a hand on his arm. "You don't look so good." 

        Dean looks over to me for a split second before returning his focus on the road. The car returns to silence and I grow worried as to what the angels were planning this time. 

        We finally stop at a nearby diner and watch as John and Mary walk into the establishment. Dean motions me to get out of the car and we find a secluded spot to watch over their date. 

        "Do you think this is a good idea?" I ask Dean as we watch the young couple get seated. "This is borderline stalking." 

        "Castiel didn't give us an instruction manual so I'm winging it," Dean responds as he motions me to be quiet. I roll my eyes as we watch the date proceed and I couldn't help but admire the young couple. 

        "Sammy, wherever you are, mom is a babe."

        "Oh my God, Dean," I grit out disgusted. "She's your mom!" 

        Dean catches his mistake and closes his eyes for a split second.        

        "I'm going to hell... again."

        I shake my head at him and we both return our focus to John and Mary. They continue to talk and after awhile Mary excuses herself. John takes the private time to pull out a red box from his pocket and I gasp as he opens it to reveal an engagement ring. 

        "Dean!" I whisper excitedly as I tug at his arm. "Your dad wants to propose!" 

        "Big whoop," Dean responds. "I already know the ending of that story." 

        I roll my eyes at him and wait for Mary to come back to the table and watch what happens next. Seconds pass by and the moment is disrupted by a new voice in the mix. 

        "Why are you following us?" 

        Dean and I both turn around to find Mary standing behind us. I'm quick to dodge the incoming punch, but Dean was too slow and gets hit. Mary quickly throws him against the nearby wall and Dean stumbles a bit. 

        "What the hell lady?" I shout. "Are you crazy?" 

        Mary turns to focus on me and I block her incoming kick and step sideways. Her incoming fist graces my cheek and I taste the blood from the cut inside my cheek. 

        "You two have been trailing us since my house,"  Mary responds as she tries to come at me again but Dean gets in the way and pulls her away from me. 

        "I don't know what you're talking about..." Dean begins to respond but Mary headbutts him and Dean lets her go. 

        "Really?" Mary exclaims as she lunges after him again. I'm quick to grab her extended wrist and I slam her body against the wall immobilizing her completely. Dean takes a few seconds to recover before making his way back to us. 

        "Okay, how about we talk about this, huh?" Dean asks her. 

        "Let me go!" Mary shouts as she tries to push me off her. I grab a better hold on her wrists and that was when I felt the silver charm bracelet in her hands. I look down and find it covered with familiar protective charms.

        "Let her go..." Dean whispers as he catches sight of the same thing. I quickly release her and Mary turns around to look at us with a confused expression. A tense stare down separates all of us but the question is still asked. "Are you a hunter?" 

*****

Campbells' House-  _Night_

        Dean parks the car further down the street and we get out of it. Further down the street we could see John helping Mary out of the car. We slowly approach the house and watch as John bid Mary goodbye before driving off. Once he was gone, Dean and I appear out of the shadows of a nearby oak tree. 

        "Dean and Evelyn, right?" Mary asks in which we both nod. "I'm not sure you two should come in." 

        "You can trust us," Dean tells her. "I mean, come on, we're all hunters, right? I mean, we're...we're practically family." 

        "Smooth..." I whisper causing Dean to immediately throw his elbow at my side. I cover up my grimace and simply offered Mary a stiff smile. "I'll make sure to keep this one under control." 

        "Yeah, thing is, my Dad, he's a little, um..." 

        "Oh, I gotta meet him," Dean exclaims a little too eagerly. 

        "You've heard of him?" Mary asks. 

        "Clearly not enough," Dean responds motioning for Mary to lead the way. Mary look skeptical about the whole thing but having no other choice she led us inside. 

         Mary tried her best to ease the situation with her father but we weren't even met with a glare. He continued to look through his book as if Dean and I were irrelevant.

        "So, you're a hunter?" he asks us after awhile. "Well, tell me something, mister hunter, you kill vampires with wooden stakes or silver?" 

        "Neither, you cut their heads off," Dean answers. 

        "You can weaken them by dead man's blood too," I add in for more validation.

        Mary smiles at both of our answers and looks down at her father awaiting his approval. 

        "So, did we pass your test?" Dean asks him. 

        "Yep," he answers slamming his book closed. "Now get out of my house." 

        "Dad!" Mary exclaims unhappily. 

        "I don't trust other hunters, Dean and Evelyn," Samuel responds. "Don't want their help. Don't want them around my family." 

        "Knock it off, Samuel," Mary's mother exclaims from the adjoining room. She makes her way over to us and crosses her arms as she stared down her husband. 

        "They're hunters," Samuel argues.

        "Who passed your little pop quiz," she responds. "And now I am inviting them to dinner. Are you two hungry?" 

        "Starving," Dean and I respond simultaneously. 

        "Good," she replies. "I'm Deanna, you've met my husband Samuel, now wash up." 

        I couldn't help but choke on my laughter after hearing their names. 

        "Samuel and Deanna?" Dean asks Mary as he unhappily clears his throat. Mary simply nods and I couldn't help but giggle. "Really?"

        "Yes," I whisper to him as we make our way to the dining room. "Yes, you were named after a girl. That is very real. That is something I'm going to hold over your head forever and ever and ever."

        Dean lets out a groan and I only offer him a smile as we take our seats. Deanna sets the food on the table and Dean is more than eager to dig in.

        "First time in Lawrence, you two?" Deanna ask us as she passes a basket of roll to us. 

        "It's Evey's first time here," Dean explains to her. "As for me... it's been a while. Things sure have changed... I think." 

        "You working a job?" Samuel asks still suspicious of us. 

        "Yeah, maybe," Dean answers vaguely. 

        "What's that mean?" Samuel asks. 

        "It means we don't trust other hunters either, Samuel," I respond with a slight smirk. 

        "Hey, um, so why were you following me and John?" Mary asks after awhile.

        "Mmm, I thought something was after your, um, boyfriend, but um, I don't think that anymore," Dean answers. 

        "John Winchester mixing it up with spirits, can you imagine?" Deanna asks in amusement. Samuel simply rolls his eyes and looks away from the table. Mary was quick to call him out on his behavior. 

        "I saw that," Mary remarks annoyed.

        "What?" Samuel asks trying to brush it off.

        "That sour lemon look." 

        "Now hold on, John's a really, really nice... naive civilian," Samuel sighs out. 

        "So what?" Mary exclaims. "You'd rather me be with a guy like this?" 

        Mary motions over to Dean who just chokes a little bit before clearing his throat. 

        "No, no, no..." Dean responds after awhile. "I mean... Evey's not complaining." 

        I instantly slam the heel of my boot onto Dean's foot and he chokes once more before playing it off to everyone with a smile. 

        "Things could be better," I remark as I glare at Dean slightly. "Like basic communication..." 

        The conversation luckily shifts away from us as Samuel and Mary begin to argue once more. 

        "Mary, of course not, it's just that I–" 

        "That's enough, both of you, we have company," Deanna exclaims as she glares at both of them.

        Samuel and Mary let out a sigh and look away from each other. Dean glances over at me momentarily and I simply just shrug at him.

        "So what about you, Sam, you, uh, working a job?" Dean asks. 

        "Might be," Samuel responds with a shrug. 

        "He's working a job on the Whitshire Farm," Mary responds smugly causing Samuel to quickly glare at her. 

        "Whitshire, why does that name sound familiar to me?" Dean asks as he looks over at me. 

        "His name was all over the papers," I respond as I recalled that name. "Tom Whitshire. Got tangled up in a combine a few towns over but that kind of thing happens." 

        "Except why was he on it in the first place when all of his crops are all dead?" Samuel asks with a knowing gaze. 

        "Demonic omens?" Dean asks in conclusion. 

        "That's what I gotta find out," Samuel responds. 

        "What about the rest of the town?" I ask him. "Well, did you find anything on the _web_... of information that you have assembled?" 

        "Smooth," Dean comments under his breath in which I ignore. 

        "Electrical storms maybe," Deanna responds. "The weather service graphs should be here on Friday." 

        "By mail?" Dean asks impatiently.

        "No, we hired a jet liner to fly 'em to us overnight," Samuel responds sarcastically. 

        I chuckle lightly in hopes that it would ease the tension from the whole conversation. 

        "You know, it sounds to me like we might be hunting the same thing," Dean comments. "You know if we go in there in numbers, we could take care of this real quick." 

        "What part of _we work alone_  do you not understand, son?" Samuel asks ending the conversation once and for all. Dean and I share a tired expression before leaving it at that. Mary and Deanna offer us sympathetic smiles signaling that we had lost this time around. 

*****

Whitshire Farm- _Day_

         Dean once again mumbles some fake Biblical jargon to the woman as we open the door to leave. Standing right outside was Samuel dressed as a priest. He looked displeased at us especially since Dean was donning the same priest undercover routine as well. 

         "Father, I see you beat me here," Samuel responds with an unhappy smile. 

        "The Lord is funny that way," Dean responds.

        "Beth Whitshire, let me introduce you to our senior, _senior_ priest, Father Chaney," I tell her as Dean and I step out onto the porch. Samuel offers his baked good to Beth and simply offers her a smile. 

        "Please accept our deepest condolences on behalf of the county diocese." 

        "Thank you," Beth responds with a small smile. 

        "Mrs. Whitshire was just telling me all about Tom and how normal and ordinary things were the day before his death," Dean explains to Samuel. 

        "I see, so you didn't notice anything unusual, ma’am?"

        "You mean like my husband’s guts fertilizing the back 40?" Beth responds annoyed. 

        Samuel doesn't respond and we take that as our cue to leave them alone. We offer Samuel one last victorious smile before making our way off the porch and heading towards a nearby Mary. She takes notice of our arrival and is quick to introduce us to the boy she was talking to. 

        "Charlie, would you like to tell the Father here what you just told me?" Mary asks him. 

        "Dad drank sometimes," he responds nervously. "Sometimes he got rough with mom." 

        "And that's when the stranger came?" Mary asks him. 

        "I just thought he was some Bible thumper, like you all," Charlie explains. "He showed up about a week ago." 

        "Saying what?" Dean asks him.

        "Did I want the beatings to stop?" Charlie responds. "I just thought he was crazy, I didn't think...  and the next thing I know, Dad's dead. Am I going to jail?" 

        "You didn't do this, Charlie," Mary tells him with a soft smile.

        "Did the stranger want something in return?" I ask Charlie.

        "He didn't want anything," Charlie tells us.

        "Come on, Chuck, he wasn't just handing out freebies now, was he?" Dean asks a little bit more urgently. 

        "He did say something about comin' a callin' ten years from now," Charlie responds. "Maybe he'd want something then."

        "Something like what?" Dean presses on. 

        "I don't know, okay?" Charlie exclaims. "Look, I told you he was nuts." 

        "Thank you for your time, Charlie," I respond before motioning for Dean and Mary to walk away. 

        "What do you two think?" Mary asks us once we were far enough. 

        "I think he just pimped his soul to a demon and doesn't even know it," Dean responds. 

        Mary turns back around and looks at Charlie. 

        "Charlie, do you remember what this stranger looked like?" she asks him. 

        "Yeah, he was about 5’10, white, normal looking really," Charlie responds with a shrug.

        "Anything else?" I ask him. "Every small detail is important for us." 

        "There was one thing," Charlie sighs out unsurely.

        "What?" Dean asks.

        "It's just, the light hit his eyes in a weird way and... for a moment I coulda sworn..."

        "What?" Dean prompts urgently. "That they were black? Or red maybe?"

        "No, they were yellow," Charlie answers. "Pale yellow." 

        Dean looks down at Mary and I could see the fear in his eyes. The answer was alarming enough and I could tell that Dean was ready to jump into the open flames to end all of this. I pull Dean away from Mary and Charlie and lead him towards the car. 

        "Dean, take a deep breath," I tell him as I could see his mind be thrown into overdrive. "Listen to me, Dean. You gotta keep a cool head on those shoulders." 

        "This is what Castiel sent us here for," Dean remarks. "This is it. I'm supposed to kill this demon before it gets to my mom." 

        "Dean," I whisper once more grabbing his face and forcing him to look down at me. "I'm not letting you run off and do this alone. We're going to need a plan and it would be for the best to get Samuel and Mary onto this too. The more the merrier, right?" 

        Dean doesn't respond and simply removes the white collar around his neck and throws it into the wind. He motions for me to get inside the car and once I'm buckled inside, Dean drives off. 

        *****

Campbell Home- _Later in the Day_

        Dean slams a map down onto the dining table while Samuel waits for an explanation. I look over into the kitchen to find Deanna chopping bananas for a fruit salad. I let out a sigh as Dean had yet to relax after this morning's revelation. 

        "What do you say we just slow down and talk this thing through?" Samuel asks him. 

        "There's nothing to talk about," Dean responds. 

        "Except you're saying it's a demon," Samuel argues. "And none of us has ever heard of a demon with yellow eyes." 

        "Yeah, well, he has," I answer coming to Dean's aid. "This thing practically killed his family." 

        "Well just calm down, son," Samuel responds nonchalantly.

        "You don't get it, do you?" Dean exclaims. "You are in danger, _we_ are all in danger. In fact, you need to get yourself someplace safe." 

        "Not until we know what we're dealing with here," Samuel remarks. 

        Deanna walks into the dining room with the fruit salad in hand.         

        "Sam's right, Dean," Deanna pipes in. "It could be a demon, it could be a shapeshifter, it could be any number of things." 

        "I know what this thing is!" Dean exclaims. 

        "Dean, please calm down," I tell him which he ignores. 

        "I'm gonna kill it," Dean states. "That's all the talking I need to do." 

        "You're gonna kill a demon?" Samuel asks unimpressed. "How?"

        "There's a hunter named Daniel Elkins," Dean explains to him. "He lives in Colorado, he has Colt's gun.  _The_  Colt."

        "Yeah, I heard about the Colt, used to tell it to Mary as a bedtime story," Samuel responds as if what we had just told him was crazy. 

        "Well, it's real," Dean tells him. 

        Samuel and Deanna share a disbelieving look. 

        "Alright, say that it is true," Samuel responds after awhile. "You got some kind of crystal ball telling you where this demon's gonna be?"

        "Yeah, maybe I do," Dean responds too eagerly.

        "Dean, slow down..." I whisper but once again he ignores my warnings and pulls out his dad's journal out of his jacket. He places it on the table and flips through it.

        "What's this?" Samuel asks him. 

        "It's a list," Dean explains. 

        "Of what?"

        "My dad wrote down anyone he thought ever came in contact with the Yellow-Eyed demon: who, where and when," Dean tells Samuel.

        "Why?" Samuel asks concerned. 

        "Cause the more he could learn about the son of a bitch, the more he could figure out why it killed my mom," Dean responds as he flips to the right page. "Look, Whitshire Farm. I told you that name sounded familiar."

        "Whitshire Farms, that was two days ago," Samuel comments. "How the hell is that on your dad's list?" 

        "Uh... his dad could see the future," I respond as I glance over at Dean in warning. "He was psychic."

        Dean nods in agreement to my lie and Samuel seems to take it.

        "Look at this, it says he's gonna hit here tomorrow night," Dean states as he points to a name on the list.

        "Liddy Walsh?" Samuel asks confused. 

        "Haleyville, that's close," Dean comments.

        "I mean, yeah, it's about three miles, but..." Samuel trails off as he looks over at Deanna. She slightly shakes her head at the whole story and Samuel turns to look at us in disbelief. Dean lets out a sigh at the sight of it all.

        "I know you guys think I'm crazy," Dean responds. "Hell, Evey has been trying her best not to make me sound like a lunatic, but  I assure you that everything is true."

        "You seem like a really nice kid, Dean, but yeah, you're crazy," Samuel responds in conclusion. 

        "Yeah, maybe..." Dean whispers to himself. "But I know where this bastard's gonna be and I'm gonna stop it, once and for all."

        Dean takes up the journal and the map and walks out of the room. I look over at Samuel and Deanna who still seemed lost in thought about the whole thing.

        "It was nice meeting both of you," I tell them with a small smile. "But I've gotta make sure this kid doesn't get himself killed."

        I offer each of them a small wave before following after Dean. I find him in the living room saying goodbye to Mary. Knowing that this was the last time he would see her, I let him spend a few minutes alone with her. 

        "We're shoving off," Dean tells her. "I just wanted to say, bye."

        "Really? So soon?" Mary asks in surprise.

        "Yeah – job to do," Dean responds. "Hey, I wanted to... to tell you, you know for what it's worth. Um... it doesn't matter what your dad thinks, I like that John kid." 

        I couldn't fight the smile on my lips as Dean said this. 

        "You do?" Mary asks with a happy smile.

        "Yeah... yeah, I think you two are meant to be," Dean tells her before whispering to himself. " _Hell, I'm depending on it."_

"What?" Mary asks with a look of confusion spreading across her face and Dean brushes her off.

        "Nothing... um, can I ask you a question?" 

        Mary nods curiously and Dean clears his throat once more. 

        "What's he like?" Dean asks her. "John?"

        "Why do you ask?" Mary asks confused.

        "Just curious," Dean shrugs nonchalantly, but I knew this meant something to him. 

        Uncle John had always been kind to me in the short moments I saw him. Like Dean had said earlier, he brought me gifts and took me out for breakfast, but I knew that he wasn't always this perfect to the boys. I could see it in the way Dean grew up to be and knew it was the main reason why Sam left the whole huntingbusiness overall. I knew that Mary's answer was important to Dean. He needed some kind of closure. 

        "I don't know," Mary answers with a nervous shrug. "He's sweet, _kind_. Even after the war, after everything, he still believes in happily ever after, you know? He's everything a hunter isn't... No offense." 

        "No, none taken," Dean responds as he brushes off the backhanded comment. 

        "Can I tell you something?" Mary asks him in which Dean nods. 

        "He's gonna ask me to marry him," Mary tells him. "Tomorrow, I think!"

        "Yeah?" Dean asks amusedly.

        "Oh, dad's gonna explode, but I don't care," Mary confesses to him. "I'll run away if I have to, I just… I love John, and..."

        "And what?" Dean asks.

        "I wanna get out," Mary tells him with a small frown. "This job, this life, I hate it. I want a family, I wanna be safe. You know the worst thing I can think of? The very worst thing? Is for my children to be raised into this like I was. No, I won't let it happen." 

        Dean clears his throat and looks down at this answer. 

        "Evelyn, she's pretty great, Dean. She sure knows how to kick some ass," Mary continues on. "But is this really what you want for her? Don't you want to settle down and make one place your home? Don't you want to marry her and take her away from all of this?" 

        Dean doesn't answer for a few seconds and I curiously wanted to hear his answer for this one. 

        "Yeah..." Dean whispers as he clears his throat once more. 

        "Hey, are you okay?" Mary asks in concern. 

        "Yeah, no, I'm – I'm fine," Dean stutters out. "Hey, uh, Mary, can I tell you something?"

        "Sure," Mary responds.

        "Even if this sounds really weird, will you promise me that you will remember?" 

        "Okay," Mary answers a bit skeptically now. 

        "On November 2nd, 1983, don't get out of bed," Dean warns her as his voice breaks. "No matter what you hear or what you see, promise me you won't get out of bed." 

        "Okay," Mary tells him seriously.

        I make my way into the leaving room just in time to see Dean wipe the stray tear from his eyes. I grab a hold of his spare hand and squeeze it in comfort. 

         "It was nice meeting you, Mary," I tell her. "But we should go." 

         Mary offers me a small smile before I lead Dean outside. We slowly make our way towards the car and I let Dean recover on his own. He takes a deep breath before turning the car on and making his way out of town. 

         "You ok?" I ask him once we left city lines. 

         Dean doesn't respond for awhile and for a second I simply thought he didn't hear my question. He glances over to me for a split second before finally answering. 

         "I just want to get this over with." 

*****

On the Road- _Night_

        I was checking the map to make sure that we were going the right way. A rare street light shines over us as we pass by and I let out a sigh as we had more miles to go for the colt. All of a sudden, I hear a flutter of wings and I turn to find Castiel who had finally decided to stop by. 

        "So what?" Dean asks aware of the angel's presence. "God's my co-pilot, is that it?" 

        Castiel simply stares at Dean and doesn't offer a response. 

        "Well, you're a regular Chatty Cathy," Dean comments annoyed. "Tell me something. Sam would have wanted in on this, why not bring him back?" 

        "You had to do this alone, Dean," Castiel reminds him.

        "Then why is Evey here, huh?" Dean asks. 

        "Because we thought she would help," Castiel responds. "But now she's done her part." 

        "What do you mean I've done my part?" I ask in concern but Castiel doesn't acknowledge my question and keeps his focus on Dean. 

        "Shouldn't you be concerned about Sam tearing up the future looking for me right now?" Dean asks him.

        "Sam's not looking for you," Castiel states. 

        "Ok what did you do to him?" I ask in worry as I turn to look at Castiel. "What have you done to Sam?" 

        "It's not what we're doing to him," Castiel vaguely responds, "It's what he's doing to himself." 

        "What does that even mean?" I exclaim but Castiel remains silent. I turn to Dean for help but he's lost in thought over our current problem. "Dean?" 

        Dean snaps out of his thoughts and looks back at Castiel. 

        "Alright, if I do this, then the family curse breaks, right?" Dean asks him. "Mom and Dad live happily ever after, and – and, Sam and I grow up playing little league and chasing tail?" 

        "You realize, if you do alter the future, your father, you, Sam – you'll never become hunters," Castiel reminds him. "And all those people you saved, they'll die."

        "I realize," Dean answers with no remorse. 

        "Dean..." I whisper but he ignores my stare and continues to look ahead at the dark road. 

        "What about Evelyn?" Castiel asks him. "If this is the case, you would have never met her." 

        Dean lets out a heavy sigh and finally turns to look at me. 

        "Evey..." he whispers sadly. "I care about you a lot, but these are my parents. I'm not gonna let them die again. I can't. No, not if I can stop it." 

        Dean looks away from me and I let out a heavy sigh at the confession. I felt a hand land on my shoulder and in a blink of an eye I am back at the dingy motel room. I falter on my step and Castiel is quick to catch me. Once I was able to stand on my own two feet he releases me and I take a few seconds to come to terms with what happened. 

        "You seem... upset." 

        I look up at Castiel and found his icy blue eyes filled with a rare curiosity. There was no sympathy or empathy in his actions. Instead, I felt myself being looked down upon as if I was a science experiment and his statement was a mere hypothesis. 

        "Fuck off," I whisper as I turn away from him. 

        Castiel seemed confused at my retort and I rolled my eyes at him. 

        "It's an insult, Castiel," I find myself explaining to him losing whatever annoyance I had for him. "I didn't mean it literally." 

        Castiel eases up at this and continues to silently watch me. I look over at the passed out Dean and wandered what could be going on.

        "How long have we been time warped?" I ask Castiel after a while.

        "A few minutes," Castiel answers. 

        I let out a hum in response as Dean remained peacefully unconscious. 

        "He's going to be ok, right?" I ask him. "Once he saves his parents from the yellow eyed demon, he'll be happy with Sammy?" 

        "I don't know," Castiel simply responds. 

        "He deserves to be happy," I whisper mainly to myself. "They both do." 

        "Even if it costs your own?" Castiel asks this time. 

        I look up at him in surprise since this was the first time he's engaged in the conversation. 

        "They're all that you know," Castiel continues. "Both brothers have been a solid constant in your life."

        "Have you been looking me up?" I ask in surprise, but Castiel disregards my question with his own. 

        "Would you really give up your happiness for them?"

        "It would be hard," I answer after thinking the question over. "But they've had a rough life. They deserve better than all of this." 

        Castiel remained silent after that and continued to stare at me with an examining gaze. I knew better than to question him on it and turned to look down at my hands. I started to pick at the chipped maroon nail polish and I let out a sigh as I recalled Mary's charm bracelet. 

        "Is something wrong?" Castiel asks breaking the silence. 

        "I-uh... this is going to be stupid," I respond as I look up at him. "I meant to ask Mary about her charm bracelet. I recognized some of the charm sigils but not all of them. I wanted to ask her where she got it. I kinda wanted one..." 

        If Castiel felt anything over what I said he certainly didn't show it. Instead he remained silent and looked away to focus on Dean.  After a few seconds he gasps awake and immediately sits up from the bed. 

        "I couldn't stop any of it," Dean exclaims. "She still made the deal. She still died in the nursery, didn't she?"

        Dean looks away from Castiel and finds me waiting there too. My presence was enough of an answer as he let out a defeated sigh. 

        "Don't be too hard on yourself," Castiel tells him. "You couldn't have stopped it." 

        Dean slowly rises from his bed with a disbelieving look on his face. 

        "What?" 

        "Destiny can't be changed, Dean," Castiel explains to him. "All roads lead to the same destination." 

        "Then what was the whole purpose of sending us back?" I ask Castiel as I move to stand next to Dean. 

        "For the truth," Castiel answers. "Now you know everything we do." 

        "What the hell are you talking about?" Dean exclaims.

        Castiel simply glances over to the other bed which looked unslept in. 

        "Where's Sam?" Dean asks urgently. 

        "We know what Azazel did to your brother," Castiel answers. "What we don't know is _why_ – what his endgame is. He went to great lengths to cover that up." 

        "Where's Sam?" I demand. 

        "425 Waterman," Castiel states. 

        Dean is quick to grab his jacket and shrugs it on. I pull out the nearby duffel and pull out a pistol. I begin to load it while Dean finished getting ready.

        "You brother is headed down a dangerous road," Castiel warns us as we prepare to leave. "And we're not sure where it leads. So stop it... Or we will." 

        I pause as I heard this and turn back to face Castiel. 

        "Are you threatening him?" I ask defensively. Once again, Castiel remains silent and I take a threatening step forward but Dean pulls me back. 

        "Let's go, Evey." 

        I turn back to send a heated glare towards Castiel but he was silently gone. Dean closes the door behind me and ushers me towards the Impala. 

*****

425 Waterman Warehouse- _Night_

        Dean and I silently make our way towards the abandoned warehouse. I avoid the shallow puddles from last night's rain and follow after Dean. He stops by a nearby window and we both look inside to find a very concerning scene. Sam was standing inside the warehouse with a familiar girl by his side. Chained and bound was a demon inside a devil's trap and he looked tortured enough.  

        "What the hell is he doing?" I whisper to Dean as the scene continued. 

        Sam seems to speak to the demon who hisses an answer back. Dean and I were to far away to actually hear what they were saying but what we saw next was as clear as day. 

        Sam extends his hand in front of the demon and he starts to choke and gasp. After a while the demon starts to throw up black smoke and it burns through the floor. 

        "Oh my God..." I exclaim as Dean grabs my arm and pulls me away from the window. I turn to look up at Dean but his face was set on a pissed off scowl. "Dean, what the hell was that?" 

        Dean doesn't respond and instead finds the nearby entrance and pulls it open. 

        "Dean..." I call out worriedly, but he steps in. 

        "So... Anything you wanna tell us, Sam?" 

        Sam looked completely innocent as we caught him redhanded. Had I not seen what had just occurred I would have never believed him capable of such a thing. 

        "Hold on, okay? Just let me..." Sam starts to say as he passes the once possessed man off to the woman.

        "You gonna say, _let me explain_?" Dean grits out. "You're gonna explain this? How about this? Why don't you start with who she is and what the hell is she doing here?" 

        I look over at the girl who simply offered Dean a smile. 

        "It's good to see you again, Dean." 

        "Ruby?" Dean asks before looking up at Sam. "Is that Ruby?" 

        Sam doesn't respond but the guilt was evident on his face. Dean chuckles at this before lunging after Ruby and pinning her against the wall. He pulls out the knife and was about to drive it into her before Sam stops him. 

        "Don't!" 

        I remain paralyzed as I watch Dean and Sam fight over the knife. Sam manages to disarm Dean but Dean shoves him away. The demon Ruby is quick to grab Dean and pins him against the wall. 

        "Ruby! Stop it!" Sam exclaims as he recovers. 

        It takes a second for Ruby to actually let Dean go. They both glare at each other with a burning hate. 

        "Well, aren't you an obedient little bitch?" Dean grits out. 

        Ruby doesn't respond but it was evident that she was more than willing to attack him again. 

        "Ruby," Sam calls out to her. "Ruby, he's hurt." 

        Sam motions to the man who was possessed earlier and Ruby slowly walks over to him. She starts to take him out of the warehouse. 

        "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Dean shouts after her. 

        "The ER... unless you want to go another round first," the demon responds back. She walks past me, her eyes shining black for a split second, before leaving me behind. 

        Dean brushes himself off while Sam looks at him expectantly. I look at both brothers waiting for the ice to break but instead a deafening silence fills the air. 

        "Dean," I call out after awhile. "Get me out of here." 

        "Evey..." Sam calls out tiredly. 

        "Now, please..." I plead and Dean is quick to come by my side and motion me to start walking. 

        "Evey... Dean, I can explain..." 

        I turn to look back at Sam desperately wanting to hear his side of the story, but I couldn't. The things he did were borderline abnormal and inhuman. As much as I saw my best friend Sammy, I now knew that there was something darker lurking under the surface. I gave him an apologetic smile as Dean pulled me away from the whole scene. We climbed into the Impala and started to drive off. 

        "Where do you want to go?" Dean asks after a while. 

        "Home," I answer immediately. "I want to go home." 

*****

Bobby's House- _Early Dawn_

        Dean dropped me off at the house before driving back to Sam. The drive was enough for both of us to overcome the initial shock of what happened, but an explanation was still needed. Dean promised he'll take care of this and immediately took his leave after dropping me off.

        I took a seat on the front steps of the house and ran a hand through my short hair. The scene of Sam pulling out a demon with his own mind kept replaying in my mind and it was slowly driving me crazy. My reaction wasn't the best, but then again I learned my coping mechanism from one man and one man alone. I was drained emotionally and physically by this whole night and I was ready to sleep the day away. 

        I finally make my way inside the house and was careful as I avoided the creaking floorboards. None of it mattered though as I found Bobby watching me from his seat at his desk. 

        "Trying to avoid me?" Bobby asks with a narrowed gaze. 

        "No," I chuckle out as I head into the library instead. "It's been a rough night though so I thought I would skip this whole conversation and head to bed." 

        "Why?" Bobby asks annoyed.  

        "Because..." I sigh out. "I've had enough drama occur tonight. I didn't need this on my plate too." 

        Bobby lets out an annoyed huff of air. 

        "Do you think _I_ want to talk about this?" he grunts. "You're... you're my... you're Evelyn." 

        Bobby and I look away from each other at the confession and I let out a sigh. 

        "I told you about what's being going on with me since I've come back. I told you about the angels and their deal with me," I tell him. "Since you haven't moved from that spot since I left, I'm assuming your research came up with nothing... Bobby, I think it's time I know about my parents." 

        Bobby remains silent and I could feel his heavy stare on me. I look up at him in question and could see the hidden concern in his eyes. 

        "I can take it," I assure him. "Hell, tonight was a prime night of shittiness overload. One more thing won't kill me." 

        Bobby doesn't respond and continues to stare at me. 

        "I deserve to know." 

        Bobby lets out a sigh and he rubs the bridge of his nose stressfully. 

        "Doesn't mean I'm ready to tell you," Bobby sighs out. "I raised you as my own, Evelyn. You are my... my  _daughter._ Of course you deserve better than what I gave you, but I... I raised you anyways. I can't tell you about where I got you, but I can tell you that I raised you to be good. I raised you to be smart and brave. I raised you to be better than most of the shitty people out there in the real world. I know you want to know about your past, but I can't tell you. I just can't." 

        I watch as Bobby took heavy breaths to calm himself down. He avoided my stare as he closed the book in front of him and set it aside. 

        "Ok," I whisper causing him to look up at me. "I won't ask about my parents... but sooner or later you're going to have to tell me." 

        Bobby reluctantly nods at this and he quickly clears his throat and returns to his stoic face. 

        "Dean and Sam treat you alright?" Bobby asks as he quickly changes the subject. "They tend to be very destructive in hunts. I hope they didn't tire you out too much." 

        "I wish it had been that simple," I whisper to myself as I offered Bobby a small smile. "Family drama, but it was nothing I couldn't handle." 

        "You must be hungry," he states as he rises from his desk. "I'll prepare something for you." 

        "You cooking for me?" I ask with a chuckle. "What did I do to warrant such royal treatment?" 

        Bobby snorts at this and waves me off as he heads into the kitchen. I knew his behavior was all over the place but he was trying to brush off the very personal discussion from before. I make myself more comfortable on the couch deciding that I would rest a bit before breakfast was served. I close my eyes and hear Bobby move some pots and pans around. 

        "Hey, Evey," Bobby calls out from the kitchen. "Can you come here for a second?"

        I let out a sigh before swinging myself off the couch and making the short walk into the kitchen. Bobby's back faced me as he focused on flipping the pancakes. 

        "You left your bracelet next to the sink," Bobby comments as he finally notices me.

        "What bracelet?" I ask him as I walk over to the sink and find a silver charm bracelet laid out on the side. I restrain a gasp from escaping my lips as I recognized who and where it came from. "Oh my God..." 

        "I added a few charms that I thought you would want," Bobby tells me as he sees me pick it up. "You should really keep that on if you want it to work." 

        I don't respond as I inspect the charms around the bracelet before slipping it through my wrist. The bracelet was exactly the same as Mary's with the few exceptions from the charms added on by Bobby. 

        "Thanks, Cas..." I whisper quietly as I wondered if the angel knew what this meant when he did this. He most likely didn't. 

        "What did you say?" Bobby asks over his shoulder.

        "Nothing," I respond as I contained the smile on my face and walked over to him. "Do you need any help?" 

        "Yeah, you could..." Bobby begins to list off a set of orders and I immediately started doing them. Last night had been a bit rough, but at least I was back at home with the only family I knew.


End file.
